My Fair Lady
by Gaiasole
Summary: Ella resulta frágil entre sus brazos y era el refugio que completaba el vacío de su vida. Lo confundía su vestimenta de chico y su completa carencia para actuar como la dama oculta tras el disfraz que trastoca la vida del joven Kuran.
1. Capitulo I

**My fair lady**

Por: Erol

Capitulo I

_Escocia._

La lluvia arrecia con fuerza tal que había sido necesario reforzar cada una de las ventanas de la casa, lo cual no resultaba fácil si se tomaba en cuenta que la casa tenía un total de cincuenta y, si bien, el personal no era menos numeroso ninguno quería tener la mala fortuna de decir al joven de la casa que era necesario que las ventanas de su habitación fueran igualmente aseguradas.

—No me atrevo a llamar a la puerta –decía con frenetismo la mucama a su compañera mientras doblaba un pañuelo con nerviosismo —. La última vez que irrumpí en su cuarto a punto estuvo de despedirme y lanzarme directo a la calle, además estos días su humor a sido incluso peor de lo normal.

—¿Tan terrible a sido? –la voz de un mayordomo vestido de etiqueta pareció calmar el animo de la muchacha al verle llegar—. Ya me encargo yo, ustedes intenten descansar y que la lluvia no las asuste.

—Si señor Cross –dijeron ambas a la vez desapareciendo por el pasillo.

Kaeien Cross tenía sirviendo ya casi treinta años para la familia Kuran y en todo ese tiempo había tenido que lidiar con el carácter veleidoso de sus integrantes, primero había servido al patriarca de la familia que aún ahora de anciano tenía un carácter fuerte y dominante, luego se había ocupado de los hijos de este Haruka y Rido, el primero de carácter afable aunque caprichoso y el segundo más bien violento y apático. Todos ellos le habían dado problemas pero ninguno había resultado ser una oveja negra hasta que hacía once años había llegado el hijo primogénito de Haruka y Juuri, el deseado nieto del patriarca Kieran: Kaname Kuran.

Desde pequeño había resultado ser incluso más voluntarioso que su abuelo o que su tía y desde luego tenía más carácter que el de sus padres juntos, tenía una mente ágil que no siempre usaba para cosas buenas, era caprichoso sobre todo alentado por su abuelo que veía en él a un hijo prodigo, desde muy joven Kaname ya manejaba un itinerario, una agenda y tenía diversos tutores que en ocasiones enmudecían por la inteligencia y la sobria maldad que escondían los ojos carmesí del pequeño.

—¿Señor? –Cross llamo a la puerta y no le sorprendió no recibir respuesta alguna, sin pensarlo demasiado entró igualmente a la habitación y la cruzó sin dar mayor información al chiquillo de once años que, recostado en un diván y con libro en mano, veía al insolente mayordomo cruzar la habitación—. Me he permitido pasar ante la necesidad de reforzar la ventana.

Kaname se dio cuenta entonces de la lluvia que violentamente golpeaba los vidrios, lo cierto es que el libro lo había absorbido a grado tal que igualmente habría podido pasar un tornado sin que él se diera cuenta. El chico dejó el libro de lado y vio a Cross ocupado en su labor, en ocasiones detestaba a ese mayordomo y su absoluta temeridad al tratarlo a veces hasta con cierta indulgencia.

—¿Dónde esta mi abuelo?

—El señor Kieran esta en el estudio con su abogado.

—¿Todavía? –Kaname logró imaginar la escena desarrollada en el estudio su abuelo dictando algo al abogado que probablemente estaría ya agotado—. ¿Por qué quiso el abuelo que se quedará tanto días?

—Apenas dos días –Cross sonrío cuando termino de asegurar las ventanas—. El señor no me informa de nada y desde luego el abogado no es muy comunicativo con la servidumbre.

—No es muy comunicativo con nadie, la única razón de que el abuelo lo contratará fue precisamente esa. Ni siquiera Rido a podido sonsacarle información.

—¿El señor Rido?

—Si, mi tío, intento pagar por que hablara, lo sé porque durante su partida de póker le escuche comentarlo –Kaname sonrío al recordar todo lo demás que había escuchado en dicho juego, los adultos borrachos no solo eran divertidos sino que también eran más honestos que de haber estado sobrios. El nunca se embriagaría y caería en estado tan lamentable.

—Cómo su tío lo descubra ambos nos meteremos en un buen aprieto –Cross se inclino un poco a modo de despedido pero la voz del chico lo interrumpió cuando ya estaba por salir.

—Eres el mayordomo no mi niñera, ¿Por qué te iban a regañar? –los ojos de Kaname parecían desprovistos de sentimiento cuando pregunto por sus padres—. ¿Aún están de viaje?

—América del sur esta vez –informo Cross saliendo definitivamente del cuarto.

—Espero que se pierdan –dijo Kaname en la soledad de su habitación concentrándose esta vez en la lluvia que daba señales de un nuevo cambio.

El cambio apareció al otro día, la lluvia había renovado el paisaje de extensiones verdes que rodeaba la casa, la gran cortina de pasto parecía más iluminada ese día y el arco iris en el cielo presagiaba buenas nuevas.

—¿Va a salir señor? –Cross miro al niño de once años que bien abrigado parecía dispuesto a salir—. ¿No es un poco temprano. ¿Quiere que lo acompañe?

—Si voy a salir, no es tan temprano y tampoco quiero que me acompañes –después de darle dicha información al mayordomo el niño silbó y de inmediato las figuras de dos border collie aparecieron y rodearon al niño entre saltos y lengüetazos que en nada cambiaron su expresión lejana—. Vamos chicos.

Alrededor de la casa había principalmente solo dos cosas: mucho campo y muchos árboles. Aparte de la casa el otro edificio que se podía ver era el de las caballerizas, Kieran era fanático de los caballos y hacía más bien poco había decidido empezar a comprar más y más ejemplares a fin de formar una cuadrilla que provocara la envidia de expertos en el tema.

Kaname no comprendía muy bien la pasión de su abuelo por los equinos, aunque claro, no comprendía ninguna pasión en absoluto. Por principio no soportaba la pasión entre sus padres o la de su tío Rido por el alcohol y el juego. Le enojaba el solo pensar en los hijos de su abuelo. Los ladridos de los perros hicieron que su vista se girara a ver el camino que llevaba a la casa, un carruaje de aspecto precario se acercaba al lugar desde lejos no alcanzaba a ver al conductor o a los pasajeros, las visitas no eran frecuentes en la casa de Escocia así que con una creciente curiosidad el niño regresó a la casa seguido de los perros cada vez más emocionados por las visitas.

—¿Puedo servirlo en algo? –preguntaba la voz de Cross al conductor un tipo bajito que parecía tan frágil como el carruaje que manejaba.

—Ya lo creo podría empezar por darme algo de beber.

—Esto no es una posada, si quiere beber algo vaya a una –intervino Kaname ante el asombro del hombro que miraba al niño como una aparición—. Diga su asunto o lárguese.

—¡Eh! Vaya forma de atender a los viajeros –el hombre frunció el ceño al ver que el niño no tenía intención alguna de ceder—. Vaya con el mocoso, mire yo solo vengo a entregar dos cosas una carta y al pasajero.

Kaname solo pudo mirar la forma brusca del hombre de dar la carta a cross y seguidamente bajar a un niño de aspecto arruinado, el hombre le envío una mirada envenenada que no le afecto, con la misma premura de su llegada el carruaje se fue. Kaname vio como Cross abría el sobre y leía el contenido de la carta, los perros se acercaron a oler al chiquillo que miraba con autentico terror a esas dos fieras.

—No muerden –dijo Kaname antes de agregar—. No muy fuerte.

Kaname río con fuerza al ver como la mirada del niño se empañaba, luego percibió como los hombros de Cross empezaban a adquirir cierta tensión poco frecuente en él.

—Vaya con el paquete –dijo Kaname mientras llamaba a los perros que de inmediato se alejaron del otro niño—. Quiero desayunar Cross, ya puedes irte moviendo de ese lugar.

—¿Ah? –el mayordomo reaccionó—. Ahora mismo ordenare que le sirvan el desayuno señor.

Para Kaname ese día paso como normalmente hacía, se dirigió a su habitación a terminar los deberes asignados por su tutor y no fue hasta la tarde cuando acompañado por sus perros entro a su pequeña sala personal ocupada por un librero pequeño, un sofá, la chimenea, la alfombra y una silla sobre la que estaba su posesión más preciada: un violín. Con una semi-reverencia el niño tomo el violín y sentándose en el sofá empezó a tocarlo primero con sus dedos como si de una guitarra se tratara, luego se levanto y tomando posición empezó a tocar el instrumento.

—¿Pero que les pasa? –pregunto a los perros cuando los escucho ladrar.

—¡Lo siento! –dijo la voz del niño que había llegado esa mañana.

—¿Tú? –Kaname se dio cuenta que por lo menos el otro niño ya estaba bañado y casi disfrazado con ropa decente aunque su corte de pelo era más bien defectuoso, el había visto arbusto con mejores cortes—. Si ya me interrumpiste ya puedes irte.

—Me gustas –dijo el otro—. Bueno me gustas cuando tocas es bonito escucharte.

—Ya lo sé –Kaname miraba interrogante al otro—. ¿Qué esperas para irte?

—¿No podría quedarme?

—¿Quedarte? –Kaname no sabía si botar a esa molestia o llamar a Cross para que cargara con él y se lo llevará—. ¿Para que quieres quedarte?

—Me gusta aquí –dijo señalando la sala luego su rostro se apago un poco al ver a los perros—. ¿Me van a morder?

—No ellos no muerden, si quieres siéntate en el sillón.

El otro niño no se movió. Kaname se dio cuenta que no se fiaba mucho de los perros, con cierta tirantez se acerco al otro y lo halo de la mano para llevarlo y sentarlo el mismo en el sillón, Kaname se dio cuenta de que aquel chiquillo era un enclenque y que por alguna razón sus perros parecían tenerle un raro afecto, al menos más afecto que a Rido al que siempre que podían le ladraban.

—Calladito –indicó Kaname al otro mientras empezaba a tocar de nuevo.

La melodía se prolongo quince minutos antes de que Kaname se interrumpiera a si mismo. Con curiosidad se quedo mirando al niño en el sofá que ahora ya estaba más bien recostado en el brazo del sofá, Kaname guardo el violín y se acerco al otro para colocar su mano sobre la frente del niño pequeño, tenía fiebre, peor aún era imaginarse que el chiquillo tendría gripe y probablemente lo contagiaría.

—¡Porque no has dicho que te sentías mal!

Kaname no había retirado la mano de su frente y en su lugar se encontraba detallando el rostro sonrojado, los ojos brillantes, la pequeña nariz y los labios rosas, ¿Era posible que aquel enclenque lo engañara?

—Eres una niña –afirmó para si mismo—. Llevas ropas y peinado de chico, ¡Pero eres una cría!

—Me llamo Yuuki.

Dos días después tenía gripe. Kaname recostado en su cama y con nariz roja no por primera vez maldijo a la maldita niña, Yuuki.

—Vaya con el nombre –gimió en voz baja.

—Vaya contigo mira que enfermarte –la voz de Kieran llamo la atención del enfermo que se mantenía hundido entre sabanas, almohadas y cobertores sobre los cuales también estaban sus perros—. ¿Sigues durmiendo con estos animales?

—Al menos ellos no me pegan virus.

—Te alegrara saber que Yuuki ya está sana, a ti la enfermedad te durará por lo menos otro día.

—¡Deberías correrla! –Kaname estornudo y luego vio a su abuelo sentándose junto a él en la cama—. ¿Por qué sigue ella aquí?

—Yuuki es alguien que verás continuamente de ahora en adelante al menos hasta que vayas a la universidad –hablo Kieran—. Es la hija de Cross.

—¿Su hija? –Kaname recordó la tensión del mayordomo al leer la carta y ver a Yuuki la primera vez—. ¿Y su esposa?

—El señor Cross no tiene esposa, me temo. Espero que no hagas mención a Yuuki de ello.

—¿Mencionarle que es una hija bastarda? –Kaname rectificó—. Jamás lo mencionare.

—Te lo agradezco, tengo que ir a mi despacho y terminar con los asuntos del abogado, ¿Estarás bien solo?

—Tengo a los perros –dijo Kaname antes de estornudar de nueva cuenta.

—Me parece que tienes a alguien más –el abuelo se levantó y caminó a la puerta que había quedado entreabierta—. ¿Quieres pasar Yuuki?

—Si –dijo la voz de la niña mirando con susto la gran figura de Kieran.

—¿Podrás cuidar de mi nieto? –el anciano miró divertido a la niña que se apresuró a acercarse a Kaname y a los perros que ahora la reconocían mucho mejor que antes—. Os veré luego chicos.

—Mira nada más –dijo Kaname cuando la niña se acercó a las faldas de la cama—. Si se trata del virus andante, ¡Por tu causa estoy enfermo!

—Perdón –dijo ella sin mucha convicción—. No me habían dejado venir a verte porque me podías contagiar.

—¿Quién contagió a quién en primera? –Kaname tuvo que callarse cuando los estornudos se hicieron frecuentes—. ¿Qué quieres ahora?

—Nada –Yuuki sonrío cuando uno de los perros se acercó a lamer su rostro—. Son muy bonitos tus perros, no me dan miedo.

—Pues hace dos días estabas aterrada, ¿Por qué sigues vistiendo como chico?

—No tengo otra ropa, ¿Cómo se llaman tus perros?

—No tienen nombre.

—¿Por qué no? –Yuuki pareció repentinamente alarmada y no le importó subirse a la cama y acercarse hasta Kaname para enfrentarlo con decisión—. ¡Deben tener un nombre!

—Pues no lo tienen, pedazo de loca, ¡Ahora bájate de mi cama , insolente!

—Dales un nombre –pidió sin hacer caso de la vena de mal genio—. Todos debemos tener un nombre, mamá me lo dijo.

—¿Tienes madre? –se sintió repentinamente un tonto—. Pues claro que tienes madre nadie nace por creación espontánea, ¿Dónde esta ella?

— Murió hace tres días por una neumonía.

Kaname guardó silencio ante la confesión él nunca había estado unido a sus padres pero el sentimiento reflejado en la mirada de Yuuki era de mutua comprensión. El chico se fijó bien en que la puerta de su habitación estuviera cerrada antes de jalar a Yuuki y hacer que quedara recostada a su lado , una de sus manos tomo la otra pequeña y el cuarto quedo en silencio.

Nunca había pensando en ponerle nombre a los caniche, su abuelo se los había regalado cuando eran apenas unos cachorros, dos matas peludas que dormían mucho y disfrutaban de seguirlo por toda la casa, el campo o por donde fuera. Rido las llamaba pequeñas bestias peludas, su abuelo animales y él los llamaba con un silbado y punto.

—¿Por qué no les pones tu el nombre? –sugirió a Yuuki que acariciaba la cabeza de uno de ellos.

—¿Sí? El de allá puede llamarse Airen y esta de aquí es Kana- dijo refiriéndose al can al que acariciaba la cabeza.

—Ya lo tenías decidido, tramposa.

Yuuki se río y sus risas aumentaron al escuchar los estornudos de Kaname. El chico empezó a contarle más acerca de Airen y Kana, el primero era obviamente macho , pero de eso Yuuki ya se había dado cuenta, la otra era hembra, su abuelo se los había regalado hacia ya tres años, todos los días era Kaname quien se encargaba de sacarlos de paseo, usualmente alguna sirvienta era quién los bañaba, de su alimento se encargaba otro sirviente más y el único lugar donde tenían prohibido entrar los perros eran las caballerizas.

—¿Tienes caballos?

—Son de mi abuelo –aseguró Kaname—. ¿Te gustan los caballos?

—Me dan miedo.

—Entonces intenta que ellos no lo noten, yo también les tuve miedo al principio , pero eso fue hasta que mi abuelo me enseño a tratarlos. Bueno de todas formas no se muy bien que privilegios tengas tú como para andar por la casa a tu aire.

—Tu abuelo dijo que yo podía hacer todo lo que hicieras tú, me lo dijo anoche cuando me bajó la fiebre.

—¿Todo lo que yo hago? –Kaname miró a la chica sin saber si creerle—. Eso te deja muchas opciones, ¿Por eso llevas el pelo de niño?

—¡Ah no! Mamá le pidió a una vecina que me lo cortara antes de ponerme en el carruaje, dijo que pareciendo niño corría menos riesgo que pareciendo una niña –Yuuki se llevo una mano al pelo—. Lo único malo es que me cortaron el pelo con una navaja a falta de tijeras.

—Te ves horrible –comentó Kaname—. Entonces eres un niño, ¿No Yuuki?

El chico bostezó y no tardó en quedarse dormido sin notar como Yuuki se quedaba mirándolo. Yuuki ya sabía que se veía horrible, tenía nueve años pero no era tonta, sobre todo porque antes de ir como chico tuvo toda una infancia usando vestidos, lazos en el cabello y un montón de colores, su mamá le había enseñado a ser tan femenina como lo era ella. La extrañaba.

Viendo a Kaname se dio cuenta que él no era como el resto de los niños que ella había conocido, que realmente no eran muchos, el rostro de Kaname le llamaba mucho la atención, los mechones de pelo que cubrían su rostro eran muy suaves al tacto, cuando la miraba se daba cuenta del peculiar color de sus ojos, los dedos que tomaban su mano eran largos y el día que lo vio tocar el violín pensó que había encontrado algo completamente distinto a lo que había conocido hasta entonces, ¡Y que nerviosa se había puesto cuando la cargó para colocarla en el sofá!

—Eres muy fuerte –le dijo Yuuki que contagiada por el sueño del otro calló en un estado de adormecimiento que duró hasta entrada la noche.

El estado de Yuuki como niño se prolongó mucho más tiempo, de alguna forma la niña se las arregló para acompañar a Kaname cada mañana cuando salía a pasear con los perros, aún cuando le ofrecieron a Yuuki llevarla comprar ropa de niña ella se negó y prefirió usar ropa de Kaname que él había abandonado hace tiempo, parecían dos chicos que eran amigos, desde luego Yuuki se las ingeniaba para seguir los pasos de Kaname y no solo para participar en juegos que ella misma se inventaba y a donde arrastraba al chico mayor que igual que ella terminaba hecho un desastre para el final del día.

—¿Subirme a un árbol? –Kaname miró a Yuuki y luego vio la fila de árboles agrupados—. ¿Para que iba yo a querer subirme a una árbol?

—¡Porqué es divertido!

Kaname que hasta entonces nunca había hecho nada parecido terminó esa semana nuevamente en la cama luego de quebrarse el brazo, asustar a los sirvientes, hacer que Cross pegara el grito de su vida y su abuelo palideciera hasta que el doctor llegó y vendo el brazo del primogénito Kuran.

—¿Pero qué te a dado por subirte a los árboles? –pregunto Kieran.

—Leí un libro de exploración y me pareció buena idea –respondió Kaname sin mirar a Yuuki que le miraba agradecida—. Además alcancé dos metros, ¿No te alegra?

—¡No! Si hubieras llegado a los tres te rompes el cuello –dijo Kieran Kuran—. Bueno al menos nadie más sufrió daños, ¿Verdad Yuuki?

La niña asintió. Yuuki perdió la atención de Kieran y Kaname cuando por la puerta entro Rido, el famoso tío que hasta entonces ella conocía. El hombre preguntó a Kaname por su salud y luego se giro a verla a ella.

—Veo que te han traído un amigo para que juegues- comento Rido—. Bueno, bueno, ¿Puedo hablar contigo Kieran?

—Esta bien –dijo Kieran enojado con Rido al percibir cierto aroma a alcohol. Para nadie era un secreto el alcoholismo del hijo mayor de Kieran—. Esta noche cenare con ustedes chicos –dijo a modo de despedida para luego irse con Rido.

—Tu tío parece extraño.

—Lo es –confirmo Kaname—. Mantente alejada de él y deja que siga creyendo que eres chico.

—¿Por qué?

—No quiero que sepa que paso el tiempo jugando con una niña –Kaname se río al ver la indignación de Yuuki—. ¡Anda qué es broma! De todas formas deja que crea que eres niño, me lo debes, recuerda que por tu causa me rompí el brazo.

—Bien –respondió al recordar la caída de Kaname.

Paso un cuarto de hora antes de que unos gritos llenaran la casa, Yuuki miró hacia Kaname que se levantó de la cama, el no prestó atención cuando quiso detenerlo, las voces se escuchaban más claramente conforme se bajaba por la escalera y en medio del recibidor Rido y Kieran se gritaban el uno al otro cosas que Yuuki no entendía, de repente Rido amenazaba con acercarse a Kieran y golpearlo pero fue Kaname quién se cruzó en su camino junto con Airen y Kana que amenazaban con morder a Rido si daba un paso más.

—¡Vaya escolta la que te protege! –se burlo Rido—. Un mocoso y sus dos bestias.

—La única bestia que veo aquí eres tú Rido –dijo Kaname de forma retadora—. Acércate más y verás lo que el mocoso le hará a ese feo rostro tuyo.

—¡Maldito mocoso! –gritó Rido arrojándose sobre el chico.

Yuuki vio todo aunque paso muy rápido, Airen y Kana se arrojaron sobre el hombre, Kaname se las arreglo para empujarlo y hacerlo caer de espaldas pero en la caída nuevamente su brazo sufrió un nuevo daño, Kieran grito algo, el papá de Yuuki apareció y junto a otro hombre separo a los perros de Rido mientras Kieran se ocupaba de Kaname que aguantaba el dolor en su brazo y parecía dispuesto a arrojarse de nuevo sobre Rido.

—¡Cálmate! –dijo Kieran a su nieto que todavía soltaba patadas a Rido.

—¡Detestable crío! –grito Rido soltando una bofetada sobre Kaname iba a dar una segunda bofetada cuando Kieran intervino y sin mucho esfuerzo golpeó a su hijo hasta dejarlo tendido en el suelo.

—¡Lárgate, lárgate! –gritó Kieran a Rido—. ¡No quiero verte en este casa de nuevo ya no eres bienvenido!

Cuando todo terminó Yuuki se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. Esa fue la primera y la última vez que vio a Rido, a partir de ese momento la casa pareció cambiar con la estancia de dos niños en ella, dos perros, un abuelo y un padre. Kaname se recuperó de su brazo un mes más tarde y durante ese tiempo Yuuki estuvo a su lado, los días empezaron a seguir una rutina, Kaname estudiaba entre semana junto con Yuuki a la que los tutores también empezaron a dar clase por petición de Kieran. Cross se alegraba mucho de ver lo rápido que Yuuki se había adaptado a la vida en la casa, en el campo, ocasionalmente la veía pensativa mirando una pequeña pintura de su madre. Su madre… Cross también la recordaba pero intentaba animarse por el bien de Yuuki.

—¿Está bien que tu hija siga al señor Kaname a todas partes? –le preguntó una vez el cocinero al mayordomo.

—¿Lo has escuchado quejarse de algo estos días?

—Deja que lo siga hasta que se vaya a la universidad –dijo el cocinero que era muy susceptible de la críticas, especialmente las dirigidas a su comida, el único que siempre las criticaba era precisamente Kaname y de forma no muy amable.

Un año pasó y Yuuki siguió vistiendo como chico y siguiendo a Kaname a todas partes, él ya se había acostumbrado a tenerla tras sus pasos, también a su compañía, ya ni si quiera rechistaba cuando a ella se le ocurrió despertarlo en medio de la noche a causa de una pesadilla.

—Pero es que tengo miedo –decía ella jalándole la ropa de cama con la que él intentaba cubrirse el rostro para seguir durmiendo—. ¡Kaname!

—¡Puedes ir con tu padre!

—¡Ya fui, está dormido y no me oye!

—Claro el mayordomo esta dormido pero al que vienes a despertar es al dueño –Kaname se descuidó y bajó el edredón dando oportunidad a Yuuki para colarse bajo las sábanas—. Yuuki –pronunció somnoliento y se quedó dormido sin importarle si Yuuki estaba a su lado o no.

A la mañana siguiente fueron Airen y Kana quienes despertaron a su dueño e igual que Yuuki la noche anterior se escabulleron debajo de las sabanas, todos se quedaron dormidos hasta bien entrada la mañana y en la cama quedó Kaname, Yuuki acurrucada a su lado y los dos perros tirados a lo largo de la cama.

—Vaya estampa, ¿No te parece Cross?

—Si señor –respondió el mayordomo a la pregunta de Kieran Kuran—. ¿Quiere qué los despierte?

—Que va, esta es la primera vez que Kaname me cede la oportunidad de molestarlo con algo, ¿Para que perderla? Despiértalo en una hora quiero salir con él a cabalgar un rato, necesito infórmale acerca de algo.

Kaname estaba entusiasmado con la idea de salir a caballo en compañía de su abuelo, hacía mucho que no salían juntos. Kieran parecía igualmente contento cuando veía a su nieto retarle a una carrera, le gustaba ver al muchacho más lozano que en mucho tiempo, se alegró de ver que tenía mano para manejar al caballo azabache sobre el que iba montado.

—¡Te he ganado! –informo Kaname respirando agitado—. ¿Hacemos otra carrera para regresar a casa?

—¡Espera! –le detuvo Kieran al ver que iniciaría la carrera de nuevo—. Tenemos que hablar.

—¿De qué?

—Dentro de dos semanas vas a cumplir doce años.

—¿Y? –Kaname giró el rostro para que su abuelo no viera su repentina añoranza—. No quiero fiestas y tampoco regalos abuelo.

—¿Por qué no?

—No me gustan –admitió Kaname—. Y si piensas invitar otra vez a esos chicos lo quiero aún menos.

—Demasiado tarde porque ya los invite, para esta hora ya estarán recibiendo la invitación, vamos Kaname no pongas esa cara, seguro te alegrará ver a Ichijo, Aidou, Kain, Ruka, Rima, Seiren y Shiki.

—¿Shiki? Porque tenías que invitar también al hijo bastardo de Rido.

—Es tu primo –dijo Kieran—. Es un niño solitario, intenta no tratarlo mal.

—Prefiero no tratarlo y punto.

—Hazlo por mi, ¿De acuerdo?

—Si abuelo –dijo Kaname sin atreverse a preguntar por sus padres. Era una pregunta de la que ya conocía la respuesta.

El cumpleaños se celebró con un montón de invitados, la casa se llenó, Kaname solo participó lo estrictamente necesario y no con muy buena cara. En esa fiesta fue la primera vez que Yuuki se percató lo que era ser hija de un sirviente y también fue la primera ocasión en que Yuuki reconoció muchos sentimientos : el más fuerte de ellos era que amaba a Kaname.

_Continuara…_


	2. Capitulo II

Gracias a mi Beta Reader: **Kambrin Potter**. Y **Nailea**_, _con su apoyo y simpatía_ . Thanks girls! :D_

**MY FAIR LADY  
><strong>

**POR**: _Erol_

**Capitulo II**

Kaname detestaba muchas cosas pero ninguna como tener que convivir con demasiada gente, su abuelo tenía buena intención al prepararle una fiesta, incluso Yuuki parecía emocionada con todos los preparativos que agitaban la habitual calma de la casa y cada sonrisa de ella al ver algo nuevo en la entrando al hogar bien valía la pena para calmar el temperamento del nieto de Kieran Kuran.

—El cocinero no quiere decirme como será tu tarta, creo que incluso diseño algo –le dijo Yuuki a Kaname—. ¿Qué no todas las tartas deberían ser iguales?

—Carezco de conocimientos sobre comida –dijo Kaname—. Usualmente la que termine comiendo más en toda casa eres tú Yuuki seguro estás mejor informada que yo.

—Nos estamos desviando del tema –Yuuki oculto el rostro al ver la burla de Kaname—. ¿Cómo son tus amigos que vienen de Londres?

—¿Por qué no esperas a conocerlos? –Kaname no sabía muy bien como describirlos pero Yuuki estaba empeñada—. Son casi tan irritantes como tú.

—¡Kaname! –exclamó antes de empezar una pataleta como la niña de nueve años que era.

Para Yuuki resultó toda una revolución conocer a los amigos de Kaname, el insistía en decirle que eran meros conocidos, ella en cambio se daba cuenta de cómo los otros parecían casi tan atentos como ella misma, esperando una palabra, algún movimiento o respiración minima del festejado que solo sonreía a las palabras de Yuuki e Ichijo.

—Entonces ese niño es tu amigo –confío Ichijo a Kaname cuando ambos hablaban—. Se nota que le aprecias.

—En realidad es una niña –le dijo Kaname mirando divertido el cambio de expresión en su amigo—. Te agradecería que se lo mencionaras a alguien más.

—¿Por alguien más hablas de Ruka y Aidou? –Ichijo pensó que esos dos ya estaban celosos del nuevo niño y que se pondrían furiosos de enterarse que en realidad era una chica—. Mejor será no mencionarlo –aceptó el rubio.

Yuuki miraba a lo lejos como Kaname hablaba con el chico rubio de nombre Ichijo, era un tipo muy simpático y hasta ahora el único que no lo había visto o tratado como un extraño ser carente de modales, según Ruka, bastante feo de ver, según Aidou, o un enclenque de piernas flacas como había apuntado Kain. Los únicos que no habían mencionado nada en pro o en contra eran Shiki, Rima y la más callada de todos Seiren.

—¿Entonces pasas todo el tiempo con Kaname? –preguntaba Ruka que estaba enojada con Ichijo por acaparar la atención del chico del cumpleaños.

—Si –dijo Yuuki admirando el vestido de la otra chica mayor, era bonito, pero no se imaginaba a ella usando nada parecido. Ese mismo día había rechazado que su padre la vistiera con uno.

—¿Pero porque? –preguntaba Aidou que tenía a Kaname en una categoría de héroe—. No es que parezcas muy interesante, ¿Cuál es el apellido de tu familia?

—Es Cross –respondió ella que no se inmuto cuando alguien aclaró que ese era el apellido del mayordomo—. Sí él es mi papá.

—¿Kaname jugando con la hija de un sirviente? –Aidou no daba crédito a las palabras de la otra y el resto de los chicos también mostraban sorpresa.

—¿Se van a quedar en ese rincón todo el día? –pregunto Ichijo—. ¡Quiten esas caras y vamos a jugar!

Yuuki se animo con las palabras del rubio, en todos los juegos se había sentido una de ellos, no se percataba de que Kaname procuraba que fuera así, pero su protección no pudo durar toda la fiesta, cuando llegó el momento de los regalos la niña no pudo competir con los otros, tampoco hizo mucho cuando los padres de los otros niños se reunieron junto a Kieran y Kaname y la habrían dejado de lado de no ser por la mano de Kaname aferrando la suya.

¿Qué era esa sensación?¿Porque sentía cierto malestar cerca de esa gente? Yuuki no lo comprendía del todo pero sabía que las diferencias la relegaban y alejaban de Kaname. Ella se sintió más tranquila cuando todos se marcharon, no sería la última de las visitas de los otros pero al menos con cada año que pasó aprendió a sobrellevar mejor a cada uno de esos señoritos.

_5 años después…_

—Este año debiste ir al curso de inducción para la universidad –le dijo el abuelo a su nieto estando ambos en el despacho de la casa—. ¿Por qué sigues retrasándolo?

—Un curso de inducción, ¿A quién se le ocurrió tal termino?

—Kaname, ¿No lo estarás retrasando por Yuuki verdad?

—Claro que no, ninguna mocosa de catorce años me va a detener de ir a Londres y a la universidad.

—Ya casi tiene quince. Te quedaste por su cumpleaños, ¿No es cierto?

—Es posible –admitió—. No tengo prisa en viajar a Inglaterra abuelo.

—Y yo tampoco quiero que te vallas –pensó Kieran.

—Bueno, ¿Me necesitabas para algo más?

—Recibí una carta de tus padres. Ellos llegaran aquí poco después del cumpleaños de Yuuki.

—¿Si? –Kaname sonrío a su abuelo y salio del lugar sin mirar atrás.

Sus padres. Kaname frunció el ceño al pensar en tener que convivir con ellos, desde luego la idea no le simpatizaba, en lo absoluto, ¿Sería una forma de presión para que se fuera antes a Londres? Porque desde luego había funcionado, se quedaría solo hasta el cumpleaños numero quince de Yuuki.

Pensando en ella su radar se activo al sentirla cerca de él, se giro a ver la niña que usaba unos pantalones demasiados largos y demasiado masculinos igual que la camisa blanca y las botas. Unas botas de montar, aunque Yuuki había resultado ser una completa inútil en el arte de montar a caballo por mucho que Kaname hubiera insistido en instruirla.

A diferencia de cuando llego a la casa su mata de cabello era ahora una larga cabellera castaña que le llegaba hasta por debajo de la pequeña cintura, donde de forma precaria se sujetaba los pantalones.

—Un día se caerán y quedaras en paños menores frente a todos nosotros –dijo Kaname con sorna.

—¡No me molestes! Ya papá me reclamo lo mismo y ahora tú.

—Vamos Yuuki yo no tengo queja en ver esas bermudas rosas que usas de ropa interior.

—¡OH cállate! –le grito recordando el bochornoso incidente de hacía tres años cuando una rasgadura en un pantalón permitió que toda la casa viera sus bermudas rosas. La ropa interior masculina era un gusto adquirido por Yuuki, su padre había sufrido y rogado porque empezara a vestirse como niña y ya con quince años parecía que cedería, pero no.

—¿Ya pensaste en tu regalo de cumpleaños? –Kaname advirtió un repentino sonrojo en la chica y se apresuró a posar su mano en la frente de ella—. ¿Estas acalorada?

—Apenas un poco, estuve corriendo tras Airen de nuevo.

—No te recomiendo seguirle el paso –Kaname la tomó de la mano como siempre hacía y llamó a los perros para salir a caminar un rato, él no se daba cuenta del rostro cada vez más rojo de la niña.

—Kaname, ¿Otra vez vas a posponer tu viaje para la universidad?

—Sí –Kaname se encogió de hombros—. Todos mis tutores dicen que estoy más adelantado que algunos estudiantes de ella, no tengo de que preocuparme.

—Pues claro que no, un cerebrito como tú nunca se preocupa de las notas.

Kaname se río con fuerza y dio un ligero apretón a la mano de Yuuki.

—No eres tan mala en matemáticas aunque hay que ver como te esfuerzas, por aparentarlo.

—¡No intento aparentar nada! Además el Sr. Herman me quiere empezar a dar clases de cálculo.

—Es una materia sencilla Yuuki, solo sigue el método.

—¿Seguir el método? –Yuuki suspiro de cansancio al imaginar el famoso método—. Kaname si mi vida dependiera del cálculo a esta hora ya estarías cavando mi fosa.

—Claro que no Yuuki, yo directamente te enviaría a que te hicieran cenizas.

—¡Grosero! –gritó ella intentando golpearle con su puño pero cuando él la encerró en un abrazo quedo completamente inmovilizada.

—Cálmate –dijo el inclinado la cabeza ya que era mucho más alto que Yuuki—. Tengo algo que decirte –sus palabras parecieron controlar el ímpetu de la chica.

—Ahora te has puesto serio, ¿Qué pasa?

—Me iré a Londres la noche de tu cumpleaños, no pienso regresar aquí hasta que finalice la universidad y eso será en casi cuatro años.

—Lo sé –dijo Yuuki sonriente—. Cuatro años…

Kaname se sintió intrigado cuando ella soltó su mano y empezó a caminar los más alejada posible, ¿Pero que mosca le había picado?

**＃**

—¿Ya llegó? –la voz de Ruka distrajo a todos los presentes de la habitación que se giraron a ver a la chica de diecisiete años que enfundada en un vestido violeta miraba igual que los otros el ventanal expectante por la llegada de Kaname—. ¿No dijiste que llegaría a esta hora Ichijo?

El rubio se limitó a sonreírle a Ruka mientras bebía un poco más del zumo de naranja que llevaba tomando toda la mañana, cuando Ichijo y sus padres habían ofrecido a Kaname que pasara unos días de visita no esperaban que la invitación se incluyera también Ruka, Kain y Aidou.

Las razones de cada uno quedaban claras hasta para un ciego, Ruka llevaba enamorada de Kaname desde que lo conocía con escasos siete años, una chica tan guapa como ella parecía decidida a aferrarse precisamente al único chico cuyo aspecto de dama elegante le importaba poco menos que nada, al menos si algo había que admirar a Ruka era su absoluta fidelidad a Kaname.

Kain era otro ejemplo de amor no correspondido aunque en su caso el objeto de su afecto era Ruka, ella parecía incapaz de ver al pelirrojo más allá de ser un conocido perteneciente a una de las familias de alcurnia de su pequeño circulo, y eso que resultaba difícil no fijarse en Kain, medía casi dos metros, era corpulento y tenía un físico que impresionaba a mujeres de todas las edades.

¿Y acerca de Aidou? Bueno de haber tenido un hermano menor Ichijo habría decidido votar por aquel rubio de ojos aguamarina, Aidou era un excéntrico pero no en el sentido habitual, si alguien le veía en la calle lo dejaba pasar por alguien perfectamente normal con su desordenado pelo rubio y rostro pálido, lo distinto llegaba cuando uno llegaba a conocer los hábitos del rubio como resolver complejos problemas matemáticos por puro gusto, dormir hasta pasado el medio día, desayunar solo dulces y coleccionar cosas desechadas por Kaname.

—¡Está aquí!-grito Ruka al ver aparecer un carruaje la chica se apresuró a acercarse a la venta para ser la primera en ver al recién llegado pero no se movió tan rápido como Aidou que no tuvo dificultad en abrir la ventana y saltar del balcón para salir corriendo a recibir a Kaname.

—Que bueno que tu casa es de un solo piso –dijo Kain que había sostenido a Ruka cuando Aidou la empujo para pasar él.

—¡Kaname, Kaname! –se escuchaban los gritos del rubio que solo vio pasar el carruaje sin que nadie asomara si quiera la cabeza por el carruaje.

—¿Estuvo bien que no me detuviera? –pregunto el conductor cuando abrió la puerta para que el nieto de la familia Kuran bajara de su transporte.

—Hiciste bien Cross no tienes de que preocuparte –dijo Kaname ignorando a Aidou que agitado había regresado todo el camino recorrido para ver primero al recién llegado.

—Bienvenido Kaname –dijo la ceremoniosa voz de Ichijo— ¿Deseas refrescarte un poco?

Ichijo parecía saber perfectamente bien cuando su humor estaba más bien poco tolerable, Kaname no le agradeció el detalle pero si lo tendría en consideración alguna vez, el viaje hasta Londres había sucedido sin mayores complicaciones, había salido lo antes posible a fin de no tener que toparse con Juuri y Haruka, sabía que era un actitud infantil pero era la única que se permitía tener. Lo único que lo había fastidiado todo el viaje era la imagen que se había quedado en su mente al despedirse de Yuuki y esa extraña melancolía en los ojos castaños de ella.

—Yuuki –pronuncia sin darse cuenta, con su dedo índice recorrió su labio inferior y no tardo en encontrar la leve herida que había dejado Yuuki en él.

Cuando Kaname le dijo que le daría cualquier regalo de cumpleaños no llego a imaginar que ella le pediría un beso, recordando la escena todavía podía verla medio oculta detrás de un árbol sin atreverse a darle la cara luego de hacerle la petición.

—Quiero un beso tuyo –había dicho Yuuki—. Se que no puedo tener tu primer beso porque ese ya se lo diste a Ruka pero me gustaría al menos tener el segundo.

Kaname no recordaba haber besado nunca a Ruka bueno ni a ella ni a nadie, incluso con su abuelo jamás había llegado a darle un beso, quiso preguntarle a Yuuki acerca de Ruka y él pero viendo la tirantez de la chica para salir de su escondite optó por no mencionar nada, en silencio se acercó hasta donde estaba ella que permanecía recargada en el árbol era un lugar ocultó a las miradas más indiscretas.

Kaname había tomado el rostro femenino entre sus manos, la mirada de Yuuki parecía luminosa como si por fin fuera a obtener un premio esperado por mucho tiempo, con un pulgar Kaname había acariciado la mejilla antes de acercar su rostro y ver a Yuuki cerrar los ojos, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ver las espesas pestañas su boca descendió sobre la frente de la chica que apenas sintió el ligero beso.

—Aún tienes solo catorce años, debes guardar tu primer beso para la persona que quieras Yuuki.

La chica miro incrédula a Kaname y antes de que el se lograra alejar completamente de ella se acerco e intento besarlo en los labios sin éxito, él la alejo pero no lo suficientemente rápido para evitar una leve mordida en su labio inferior.

—¡Yuuki! –Kaname probó el sabor de su sangre intentando calmar a Yuuki que forcejeaba en sus brazos—. ¡Para de una vez sabes que tengo más fuerza!

—¡Eres demasiado! –grito ella sin evitar llegar al llanto, le había costado mucho pedirle el beso y él sencillamente le decía que guardar el beso para la persona que quería, ¡Se podía ser tan ciego!

—No llores –dijo él abrazándola—. No seas tonta, eres apenas una niña, ¿Cómo voy a robar tu primer beso?

—No lo ibas a robar, ¡Te lo pensaba dar! –gimoteó.

—Te lo agradezco, pero el regalo era para ti no para mí –dijo Kaname riéndose a pesar de que eso solo hacía que Yuuki se enfureciera más a cada momento, paso mucho rato antes de que él lograra controlar el temperamento de ella. Toda esa noche hablaron mucho como era su costumbre, Yuuki prometió enviar una carta a Kaname cada semana, él no prometió nada solo se limitó a besar su muñeca cuando el grito de Cross llamándolo rasgó el aire.

—Gracias Yuuki.

—¿Por qué me das las gracias? –preguntó sin recibir respuesta.

Demasiados recuerdos se acumulaban en la mente de Kaname que tuvo que regresar al presente al escuchar a Ichijo dirigiéndose a él.

—Tienes una carta de tu abuelo –dijo el rubio entregándole un sobre.

—¿Y por que me ves con esa cara? –preguntó antes de ver el remitente de la cara efectivamente era carta pero de su abuelo materno—. ¿Y esto?

—No se nada más que tú, mi abuelo me la entregó para dártela a ti.

—Vaya mensajero –comento Kaname mientras leía el contenido de la carta del padre de Juuri un hombre que solo había visto una vez en su vida—. Me invita a verlo hoy mismo, ¿Debería ir Ichijo?

—¿De verdad me estas consultando? Vaya pues si, si deberías de ir, yo sentiría curiosidad, ¿Tú no? –Ichijo pensó que más que curioso Kaname parecía aburrido del tema. La segunda sorpresa del rubio fue que el otro le pidiera que lo acompañara a lo que llamó, la guarida del lobo.

**＃**

Yuuki ya no sabía si seguir llorando, suspirando o golpeando la almohada en un intento de dormir. Kaname se había ido. Su papá se había ido con él y eso hacía que la casa le pareciera muy triste y sola, incapaz de conciliar el sueño a pesar de que pasaba la medianoche optó por levantarse y recorrer la casa como alma en pena, ya estaba en medio del recibidor cuando una sombra blanca cruzo el pasillo de la casa, la chica se detuvo pensando con horror que aquello era un fantasma.

—No seas ridícula Yuuki la única alma errante aquí eres tú, ¿O porque otra razón seguirías vistiendo de hombre? –escuchó la voz de Kaname.

—¡No soy un alma errante! –gritó ella buscando sin encontrarlo. Está en Inglaterra se recordó y todo su animo decayó de nuevo.

—¿Yuuki? –Kieran Kuran era el fantasma que Yuuki había visto y ella era la histérica que gritaba en medio del recibidor en plena madrugada—. Déjame adivinar, ¿No puedes dormir?

—No –admitió ella—. ¿Usted tampoco?

—Bueno no puedo dormir pero es que además estoy esperando la llegada de Juuri y Haruka.

—¿Esta noche? –Yuuki no conocía a los padres de Kaname ni siquiera por foto, cuando le había preguntado acerca de eso a su padre el se había limitado a decirle que todas habían sido quitadas a petición de Kieran—. ¿Cómo son ellos?

—Pues contrario a cualquier cosa que te dijera Kaname son buenas personas.

—Él no me dijo nada, nunca los mencionó.

—¿Ni una vez? –Kieran reconoció que su nieto no hablaba del tema ni siquiera con él—. Bueno pensé que al menos contigo podía hablar de ellos, evidentemente me equivoqué. Hum, ¿Por qué no vamos por un chocolate caliente y te cuento?

Era la primera vez que Yuuki veía a Kieran Kuran en la cocina y de hecho lo hacía bastante bien, no tuvo problemas en preparar el chocolate, condimentarlo con un poco de canela y servirlo perfectamente con una maestría propia de su padre. Los Kuran era una especie que nunca dejaba de sorprender a la castaña

—¿Sabe bien?

—Esta muy rico –respondió Yuuki mirando con atención a Kieran beber su propio chocolate.

—Bueno ya debes saber que tengo dos hijos el mayor es Rido y el menor es Haruka, bueno cuando era joven hice negocios con el padre de Juuri, el otro abuelo de Kaname, el tenía cinco hijos cuatro varones y la menor de todos ellos Juuri, creo que no sabía muy bien que hacer con la chica, no pongas esa cara Yuuki no es que no quisiera a su hija pero él igual que yo estábamos en la misma situación, nuestras esposas habían fallecido y bueno el caso es que cuando Juuri tuvo edad suficiente su padre y yo acordamos un compromiso, Juuri se casaría con Rido pero por motivos que yo mismo desconozco ella eligió casarse con Haruka y el resultado de ello fue el nacimiento de Kaname.

—Si es su hijo, ¿No sería normal que vivieran con él?

—Si eso sería lo normal en cualquier otra pareja que no fuera tan absorbente como Juuri y Haruka, no ayudó mucho que Kaname naciera tan pronto, y más para una pareja cuyo amor desplazó a alguien más, incluso si se trata de su hijo.

Yuuki asintió sin saber que respuesta dar. Fue el sonido de un carruaje llegando el que la salvo de decir algo imprudente, Kieran se levantó y la invitó a seguirlo para recibir a su hijo y a Juuri.

Decir la sorpresa que se llevó Yuuki al conocer a los padres de Kaname habría sido difícil de describir, Juuri era una mujer preciosa, femenina, incluso coqueta con aquel vestido azul ajustado con una cinta que formaba un moño, llevaba recogido el pelo y unos pendientes destacaban en medio del brillo del recibidor. No solo era guapa, además su alegre risa al hablar con Kieran resultaba atractiva.

Detrás de ella había entrado Haruka, Yuuki sintió una agitación que aprisionaba en su pecho al verlo, era más parecido a Kaname de lo que ella pudo imaginar, las diferencias entre padre e hijo estaban ahí pero era casi superficiales si se les colocaba a ambos en una misma habitación.

—¿Y este chico? –pregunto Kieran al ver a un hombrecito que tendría la edad de Yuuki, los ojos malva de el chico se fijaron en el abuelo de Kaname que se sorprendió al ver que eran dos chicos y gemelos solo que el segundo permanecía oculto detrás de su hermano.

—El es Zero y él que intenta ocultarse es Ichiru –dijo Juuri empujando a los hermanos para que Kieran los viera mejor— Saluden.

Kieran giro su vista a Yuuki que igual que ella parecía hacerse la misma pregunta, ¿Quiénes eran eso niños? ¿Y porque viajaban con Juuri y Haruka?

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>¡Hola chicas! Bienvenidas al segundo chapter de <em>My Fair Lady<em>, este es mi primer fic largo de Vampire Knight y bueno hace rato que este fandom me llamaba la atención para escribir una historia larga, ya antes había escrito unas viñetas y bueno me entusiasma escribir algo nuevo :D Les agradesco mucho sus comentarios, criticas y buena vibras. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, os mando un beso y espero verós pronto. xoxo

**REVIEW REPLY**

**Flor-VIB412**: ¡Flor! Que gusto me a dado recibir noticias tuyas de nuevo, muchas gracias por darle lectura a este nuevo fic. Espero que los disfrutes, un abrazo :D

**zsck1997**: ¡Mil gracias Zack! Espero tener un buen ritmo con la historia y que la sigas disfrutando, te doy la razón, hacen falta mas historias de VK, un abrazo Sara :D

**CriticAr**: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por el comentario y la critica, del todo bienvenida, procurare fijarme más en el detalle que me mencionas. Gracias por comentar, ojalá disfrutes con el neuvo chapter, saludos :D


	3. Capitulo III

Gracias a mi Beta Reader: **Kambrin Potter**. Y **Nailea**_, _con su apoyo y simpatía_ . Thanks girls! :D_

**MY FAIR LADY  
><strong>

**POR**: _Erol_

**Capitulo III**

Kaname sonrío al recibir la primera carta de Yuuki desde su llegada a Londres, aunque ella tenía buenas intenciones al decirle que cada semana le escribiría una carta jamás había tenido la ocurrencia de pedirle una dirección así que había sido él quien se había visto obligado a enviar la primera carta, luego de una ligera estadía en casa de Ichijo y otra aún más pequeña en casa de su abuelo materno, al final se había decidido a quedarse en una residencia cercana a la universidad como cualquier otro estudiante.

Al principio creyó que el lugar sería escandaloso pero el único ruido había sido causado cuando la tropa de amigos que tenía en Londres había seguido sus pasos de mudarse a la misma residencia, Ichijo ahora mismo era su compañero de habitación, en el mismo corredor y diferente habitación estaban Aidou y Kain y aun si Ruka había querido mudarse el primero en impedirlo fue su padre y luego el hecho de que en la residencia solo aceptaban varones. Eran muchos hombres ruidosos pero no tanto como Yuuki que siempre había irrumpido en las habitaciones como un torbellino incansable.

Kaname se acomodo en un sofá para leer el contenido de la carta, su sonrisa fue aumentando al ver como Yuuki se había negado a escribir el habitual saludo de _Querido_ en su carta se limitaba a llamarlo solo por su nombre, le contaba de su abuelo, de lo mucho que extrañaba a su padre Cross y le preguntaba por su regreso, hasta donde él sabía Cross se había marchado ese mismo día de regreso a Escocia así que su hija ya no tendría oportunidad de extrañarlo.

Se sintió un poco contrariado al leer acerca de Juuri y Haruka, realmente no había pensado mucho en que era la primera vez que Yuuki conocía a sus padres, lo cierto es que el mismo no les había visto en años así que lo que hicieran o dejaran de hacer le importaba poco, leyó las impresiones de Yuuki sobre ellos y sintió un ligero malestar cuando leyó que con ellos viajaban un par de gemelos que se quedarían en la casa de Kieran por tiempo indefinido. Kaname leyó el nombre de los hermanos.

—Zero e Ichiru –pronunció intentando recordarlos de algo, pero no vino a su mente ninguna persona con ese nombre, sin embargo el malestar no se le quitó ni hasta bien terminado el día.

**x o x o**

Yuuki permanecía junto a Kieran durante el desayuno, el abuelo Kuran se había convertido en las persona que más conocía de la casa desde que su nieto se marchó, alrededor de la mesa también desayunaban Juuri y Haruka, era en este último hacia donde más se desviaban las miradas de la niña que sentía que ese rostro era a la vez familiar y a la vez completamente extraño. No era el rostro acostumbrado, pero los rasgos estaban ahí y eso la confortaba un poco en su sentimiento de añoranza por Kaname.

—¿Te sientes enferma Yuuki? –preguntó Kieran— No es habitual que comas tan poco.

Yuuki se puso roja de pies a cabeza al escuchar el mismo comentario que Kaname había dicho muchas veces, ¿Qué pensarían los padres de Kaname de ella?

—Tal vez Yuuki quiera pedir otra cosa –dijo Juuri dirigiéndole una sonrisa—. ¿Algo de fruta tal vez?

—No, gracias –dijo Yuuki con voz tímida optó por dirigir su vista al plato de cereales en un intento por calmar su nerviosismo.

—Me parece que somos la razón de que esta mañana no tenga apetito tu invitada papá –dijo Haruka con una voz grave.

—Siempre le sucede con los extraños –comento Kieran— Pero bueno Haruka, ¿Cuánto tiempo planean quedarse?

—No lo tenemos decidido, con los últimos viajes Juuri ha creído que ya es hora de quedarse en un solo sitio.

—Ya veo –dijo Kieran que parecía no creer las palabras de su hijo—. ¿Y tú Haruka?, recuerdo que todos esos viajes eran para inspirar tu escritura.

—Ya tengo dos libros publicados y la única inspiración que necesito es Juuri.

—¿Es escritor? –preguntó Yuuki dirigiéndose a Kieran que se limito a asentir.

—¿Te gusta leer Yuuki? –pregunto Haruka.

—Si, pero no tanto como a Kaname él también escribe, ¿Sabe?

Un silencio pesado se instaló en el comedor, Haruka pareció arrepentirse de su pregunta y antes de que cualquier pudiera reaccionar Juuri se levantó y salió del comedor, la niña observó el intercambio de miradas de los adultos y luego Haruka también siguió el camino de su esposa.

—¿Qué dije?

La pregunta de Yuuki arrancó una risa a Kieran que la invitó a ver al nuevo potro que había nacido hace algunos días. El abuelo conversaba con Yuuki cuando un empleado llegó a avisarle a Kieran acerca de una persona que lo esperaba en la casa, el abuelo se fue y la dejó con la sola compañía de los caballos, a Yuuki le gustaba observarlos aunque la experiencia de montar se la dejaba a alguien más, no le gustaba en lo más mínimo ir sobre uno de ellos por muy bonito que se viera desde lejos, la niña miró alrededor pero no había nadie, de su bolsillo sacó un terrón y se lo ofreció al caballo de Kaname que lo recibió gustosamente mientras le acariciaban el hocico.

—¿Esa es tu forma de soborno?

—¡Tú! –Yuuki miro con desconfianza a Zero que se acercaba junto a un caballo que ella no conocía—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué pasa es que solo puedo ir a ciertos lugares?

—Yo –Yuuki miro como el guardaba al caballo en un espacio del establo y luego le prestaba de nuevo toda su atención—. ¿Ese caballo es tuyo?

—Es una yegua –aclaró el—. Y sí, es mía.

—Ah.

Yuuki guardó silencio, realmente no sabía quiénes eran los hermanos que habían llegado la noche anterior, el ruido de un carruaje y el ladrido de los perros dieron oportunidad para que saliera del establo sin tener que seguir la incomoda conversación, su vista se enfocó en el camino y con deleite se dio cuenta que el conductor del carruaje no era otro que su padre.

—¡Papá! –grito alegre mientras corría para encontrarlo en el camino, Cross se detuvo y esperó a que Yuuki llegara hasta su lado, el pareció sinceramente emocionado cuando ella se arrojo a sus brazos—. ¿Kaname esta bien?

—Vaya –dijo con aparente decepción—. Y yo que pensaba que tu alegría se debía a mi, por su puesto me equivoqué. Kaname está bien instalando en Londres y te envía una carta, me dijo que habías prometido escribirle cada semana.

—Una carta –Yuuki río de felicidad al ver el sobre membretado con una perfecta letra cursiva que ella tanto envidiaba no poder hacer, se apresuró a abrir el sobre mientras sentía el carruaje de nuevo en movimiento, la carta no decía gran cosa, pero eso no impedía una ilusión creciendo en la mente de una adolescente de quince años que brillaba de felicidad. El resto del día Yuuki la pasó en una nube de amor, no se cansaba de hacer preguntas a su padre que pacientemente contestaba cada una de ellas.

—¿A él le gusta Londres?

—Claro que sí, tiene amigos en ese lugar –dijo Cross acomodándose las gafas y su habitual uniforme de mayordomo.

—¿También estaba Ruka?

—La señorita Souen lo recibió en casa del señor Ichijo.

—¿Y?

—¿Y? –Cross miró a su hija sin entenderla ella parecía ansiosa por la respuesta.

—¡Dime que paso papá! –gritó desesperada—. ¡Lo besó de nuevo!

—¿Besarse? No te entiendo nada Yuuki que yo sepa…

—¿A que vienen los gritos? –se escucho la voz de Kieran que igual que Yuuki iba a darle la bienvenida a Cross—. ¿Has tenido buen viaje Kaien?

—Si, señor.

—Entonces necesito hablar contigo, acompáñame.

Cross le sonrío a Yuuki antes de decirle que buscara en su maleta algunos regalos para ella, Kieran y Cross caminaron fuera de la casa, se alejaron hasta que solos se veían dos figuras en el campo abierto, Kaien entonces se quito las gafas y sacando un pañuelo empezó a limpiarlas.

—¿Era necesario salir de la casa?

—Me temo que sí, esta vez hay muchos oídos esperando a escuchar lo que tengas que decir Cross.

—¿A quién podría interesarlo lo que diga un mayordomo?

—Por principio a mí, supongo que ya sabes que Juuri y Haruka llegaron poco después de que tu y mi nieto se marcharan.

—Sí, ¿Cómo se encuentra Juuri?

—Casada igual que hace más de dieciocho años, ¿La sigues amando?

Cross no respondió porque ambos sabían la respuesta.

—¿Por qué regresaron? –preguntó Cross.

—Según su versión quieren sentar cabeza, no me creo nada, además no es todo, la noche que llegaron no vinieron solos llegaron junto a dos niños de la edad de Yuuki que hasta hoy no tengo idea de quienes son y qué pintan en el cuadro de amor de Juuri y mi hijo –Kieran se llevó una mano a la cabeza presintiendo un dolor de cabeza de los que siempre le causaban sus hijos—. Me están ocultando algo y además también recibí carta de Rido hace poco, parece que se quiere redimir de nuevo.

—Esta sería la quinta vez que va a cambiar –comentó Cross colocándose sus gafas de nuevo.

—Bueno ahora dime lo que me interesa Cross, ¿Cómo esta mi nieto?

**x o x o**

Kaname estaba indeciso entre pararse e irse o solo pedirle a Aidou que dejara de cantar _Dulce Ruiseñor_, de alguna forma el rubio siempre se las ingeniaba para toparse con él dentro y fuera de la universidad. Kaname, igual que su mejor amigo Ichijo, estudiaba ingeniería; Aidou en cambio estudiaba matemáticas y era realmente bueno en eso, tanto que nunca se presentaba en las clases y solo pasaba el tiempo en el taller de teatro, taller de música, taller de danza y por desgracia también en taller de canto.

—¡Ruiseñor! –se escuchaba la melodiosa voz de Aidou que estaba atento a lo que Kaname dijera de su presentación, nada le importaba la risita de Ichijo o el rostro avergonzado de Kain.

—¡Muy bien Aidou eso es todo! –interrumpió Ichijo al ver que la paciencia de su amigo ya estaba rayando el límite, el rubio aplaudió y se acerco a felicitar al cantante.

—Como ha podido –murmuraba Kain mientras escuchaba los aplausos de los demás estudiantes que se habían mostrado sorprendidos de ver a un estudiante de matemáticas cantando a viva voz en pleno desayuno, el pelirrojo estaba avergonzado todo lo contrario a su primo que disfrutaba cual _prima donna_, tan inmerso estaba en recibir halagos que no se percato de que Kaname ya se iba, el pelirrojo optó por hacer lo mismo y no tardo en darle alcance—. ¡Kuran!

—Kain –respondió al grito—. ¿También tu quieres que apruebe tu audición de canto?

—He intentado detenerlo, lo juró –se excusó Kain.

—Ya me imagino –Kaname no pudo evitar sonreír mientras caminaba con el pelirrojo por el campus sin prestar atención a los comentarios de las chicas que se agitaban por ver a ambos— ¿Terminaron ya tus clases?

—No la verdad es que a últimas fechas no acaban nunca.

—Lo que te molesta es que entre clase y clase no puedes ir y mirar a Ruka.

—Sí –admitió el pelirrojo—. Aunque siempre que necesito verla solo debo buscarte a ti, ¿Verdad?

—Por desgracia así es –Kaname no se afligió por la mirada recelosa de Kain—. Será mejor que tengas más firmeza en tus decisiones, Ruka no se fijará en alguien tan blando como tú y Aidou no corregirá sus apariciones si solo te limitas a seguirle la corriente.

—¿Yo, alguien blando? –Kain no se sentía blando cada vez que hablaba con Kaname y éste le causaba disgusto al decirle cosas que no deseaba escuchar.

—¿Quieres pelea? –Kaname sonrío al ver que el pelirrojo lo meditaba.

—Ahora no, tengo clase –dijo antes de tomar un camino diferente.

Kain le agradaba, era el único chico con el que había peleado físicamente más de una vez, descargar la furia en un golpe era algo que el no acostumbraba hacer pero cada vez que había ocurrido el secretamente se había reído de poder recibir y dar buenos puñetazos, Kaname no se lo había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Yuuki que una vez había visto la pelea y en lugar de asustarse o chillar le había pedido que le enseñara a pelear. Yuuki, sonrío al pensar en ella y se dirigió a la residencia a descansar un poco.

—Carta para usted joven Kuran –dijo un hombre nada más al verle entrar—. Su novia no ha dejado de ser puntual en enviarlas.

—Gracias –dijo él tomando el sobre, al entrar a su habitación dejó de lado sus materiales de estudio y se apresuró a abrir el sobre, esta era la carta quince de Yuuki, las mismas quince semanas desde las cuales él se había separado de ella.

La carta comenzaba igual que las otras de alguna forma esas cartas se habían convertido en una fuente de información para saber lo que sucedía en su hogar, Yuuki no tenía reparo en hablarle de ella, de Cross, de Kieran o de sus padres y en las ultimas semanas hablaba sobre todo de Zero algo que empezaba a detestar de cada misiva, al llegar al final de la misma leyó en la posdata lo mucho que a Yuuki le habían gustado los chocolates que le envío. No había una sola semana en que ella dejara de enviarle cartas y él enviara golosinas o algún objetos que pensaba que le gustarían a ella. La extrañaba, más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

**x o x o**

—¡Zero! –grito Yuuki al encontrarse con el chico que como siempre estaba con los caballos, a Ichiru en cambio rara vez se le veía por ahí—. Kaname envío chocolatinas, ¿Quieres?

—A diferencia tuya no tengo el gusto de un niño de siete años.

—¡Pesado! –dijo ella arrancado de una mordida un buen trozo de chocolate—. Está delicioso.

—Todo lo que te manda tu adorado siempre te sabe delicioso –Zero frunció el ceño al ver la carta que tenía ella en la mano—. Ya veo porque estás tan contenta, esta vez si te escribió.

—¿No te encanta su letra? Yo siempre intento imitarla, pero ya me he dado por vencida.

—Claro, tiene una letra tan femenina –se burló Zero.

—¡No es femenina! –Yuuki no tardó mucho en soltar un golpe a Zero que solo tuvo que contenerse como siempre, ella usaba ropa de hombre pero no era uno, lo sabía desde la ocasión en que ella hizo lo mismo y el iba a regresar el golpe pero su hermano lo detuvo cuando le informó que ella era una niña.

—Como sea no se porque siempre me vienes hablar de tú niño rico.

—Amargado –le dijo ella ganándose una mirada desafiante.

—Una nueva pelea –cometo Ichiru que llegaba con un libro bajo el brazo como siempre—. Hola Yuuki.

—Hola –respondió ella que veía al hermano de Zero como un mero conocido Yuuki se sintió molesta cuando los hermanos empezaron a conversar como siempre entre ellos dejándola de lado, no sabía si lo hacían de forma deliberada o no aunque ya una vez su padre la había hecho ver que los hermanos gemelos era más unidos que los hermanos normales.

Molesta por ser ignorada salio del establo y como siempre dirigió su mirada a la construcción que se estaba haciendo no demasiado lejos de la casa de Kieran, esa sería la casa de Juuri y Haruka, aunque según le había explicado la madre de Kaname con todos los cambios que se hacían constantemente tardaría mucho tiempo antes de verla finalmente terminada, los ojos castaños de Yuuki se iluminaron al imaginarla, la misma mirada no cambiaría en los años que pasaron.

_Cuatro años más tarde…_

Por fin regresaba. A Yuuki no le importó la mirada que le dirigieron todos los que la vieron correr con los perros ladrando tras de ella, apenas en la mañana Yuuki había leído la ultima carta que Kaname le enviaba desde Inglaterra, se apresuró a correr más hasta ver al jinete que regresaba por el camino.

—¡Zero! –gritaba mientras movió los brazos para llamar su atención sin darse cuenta que su ropa sucia y varonil ya llamaba bastante la atención—. ¡Kaname regresa hoy!

El muchacho detuvo a su caballo y su corazón se inquietó al ver el rostro iluminado de Yuuki, ella seguía hablando pero él tenía demasiados pensamientos, durante años había escuchado hablar del hijo de Juuri y Haruka y en algún momento había odiado escuchar su solo nombre, especialmente si era Yuuki quién mencionaba el nombre.

—Kieran dice que llegará dentro de unas horas, ¡Cielos, cielos ya quiero verlo!

Él no quería verlo, no quería saber si quiera de su existencia y menos cuando pensaba que él iba a quitarle algo muy preciado, algo que había cuidado y que lo había hecho desear ser él quién conociera primero a Yuuki. Al final de la tarde el temido momento llegó, una fila de carruajes anunciaba la llegada de visitantes y el regreso del hijo pródigo.

Yuuki se mantuvo lejos cuando de los carruajes descendieron las caras conocidas de Aidou, Kain y Ruka no pudo dejar de notar los cambios en cada uno si ya antes eran llamativos ahora resultaba difícil quitarles la mirada de encima, ella se mordió los labios cuando de un segundo carruaje bajo Ichijo, Shiki y Rima, el primo de Kaname pareció incomodo cuando Kieran se acerco a abrazarlo. Su mirada siguió atenta hasta darse cuenta que la persona que esperaba no estaba entre los recién llegados.

—¿Cuál de ellos es tu adorado? –pregunto Zero que había permanecido a su lado viendo todo.

—Ninguno –Yuuki iba a ir a su cuarto directamente a mojar de lágrimas su almohada cuando los cascos de caballo llamaron su atención, antes de darse cuenta ya estaba caminando directa a él. El jinete detuvo el caballo y bajo de él sin apresurarse, los dos se reconocieron emocionados.

—Yuuki –pronunció Kaname caminando hasta estar frente a ella que no se contuvo al lanzarse en sus brazos, ambos rieron, él acaricio su caballera mucho más larga que la última vez que la había visto, le resultó simpático ver que ella todavía usaba ropa de hombre aunque ahora sus rasgos eran rasgos mucho más femeninos.

—¿Dónde estabas, porque no llegaste con los demás?

—Llegué con ellos –respondió con una voz distinta a la del muchacho que ella conoció solo con hablarle ya la tenía nerviosa—. Me desvié cuando vi esa casa de allá, ¿De quién es?

—De Juuri y Haruka –dijo ella sin notar reacción en él.

—En tus cartas nunca lo mencionaste.

—Lo siento –susurro ella, no había escrito nada de eso en la carta por pedido de Juuri aunque la razón de la madre de Kaname la desconocía.

—Es igual –dijo él acariciando el rostro—. Ahora tus rasgos te delatan ya no pareces niño aunque seguro sigues teniendo el apetito de uno.

—¡Oye! –dijo ella alzando el rostro para reclamarle pero su vista solo le mostró un hombre atractivo que la tenía tan cerca que podía distinguir bien el color carmesí de sus ojos, la adolescente se sintió cautivada, la palpitación de su corazón hizo que la sangre coloreara su rostro en un encendido rubor.

—Recién llegué y ya te estoy molestando, perdóname.

Ninguno de los dos fue consciente de que eran el foco de atención de todos, Yuuki se dejo abrazar por Kaname que de nuevo percibió el perfume en los cabellos de la niña que había dejado, su figura era igual de frágil que siempre y el calor de su cuerpo era el refugio que no había conseguido alejar de su mente. Kaname propuso pasear por los alrededor como hacían cuando eran niños, ella acepto contenta de quedarse sola con él, en la lejanía Zero y Ruka sufrían un ataque de celos que hizo temblar su cuerpo.

¿Cuánto habían caminado? No demasiado, solo lo suficiente para alejarse de miradas curiosas, Yuuki hablaba hasta por los codos como cuando niña y el nieto de Kieran le complacía escucharla reír, ver el mohín de sus labios, y su pelo castaño rozando más debajo de la espalda, los pantalones remarcaban la figura de ella y el no dejo de ver una parte de su anatomía de la que no pudo retirar la mirada.

—¿Tengo algo atrás? –pregunto Yuuki sacándolo de su trance.

—No –Kaname paso saliva y apretó más la mano de Yuuki aún admirado por los pensamiento que había tenido acerca de ella, pensamientos escandalosos guiados por unas hormonas que en Londres siempre habían estado apagadas—. Mejor regresamos a casa o te quedaras sin cena Yuuki.

—¡Pero no tengo hambre! –el rugido de su tripa la contradijo del todo, igual que la risa masculina.

Yuuki no pudo evitar la sensación de que todo iba bien, tal vez demasiado bien, pasó varios días en una especie de nube, no pensó que el regreso de Kaname le provocaría tantos sentimientos, un cúmulo de pensamientos y emociones que la alteraban mucho más que antes, se sentía feliz, sin saber lo frágil que se podía romper esa felicidad.

—Yuuki no quiero que visites las habitaciones del joven Kuran como antes, ahora él es un adulto y tú no estás más cerca de su edad que antes, ¿Comprendes?

—Si papá –había respondido esa misma mañana Yuuki con voz de inocente.

Pero claro la tentación se imponía a la prudencia como en el caso de toda chica enamorada, esta era la primera noche que se atrevía a escabullirse hasta el cuarto de Kaname, no tuvo necesidad de encender ninguna luz se sabía el camino y conocía la casa de arriba abajo, ahogo una risita cuando sin hacer ruido entreabrió la puerta pero su risa murió al ver a Kaname rescatado en un sofá con Ruka semidesnuda sobre él.

—¿Cuándo dirás a todos que nos casaremos dentro de poco?

Yuuki retrocedió y desesperada bajó las escaleras hasta chocar con Ichijo que la miró desconcertado, ella no le hizo caso cuando la llamó, y solo se detuvo cuando llego hasta las caballerizas decidida a tomar uno y marcharse de ahí.

—Yuuki –hablo Zero—. ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí a estas horas?

El chico quedo completamente desconcertado cuando ella empezó a chillar como loca mientras decía que alguien se casaría con otro alguien, una habitación y cosas que el no le encontraba sentido entre tanto gimoteo de la joven.

—Cálmate y explícate –ordenó Zero, ella pareció reaccionar y le contó la escena que presenció. La mente de él reacciono rápidamente y supo que esa era su oportunidad—. Cásate conmigo Yuuki y de esa forma no le darás la satisfacción de saber que sufres por él.

—Pero yo… -Yuuki estaba aturdida al sentir a Zero hablando, convenciéndola de que tenía razón ninguno se percató que en la casa todos habían despertado por los gritos de Ichijo.

—¡Quieres quedarte a ver como se casa con esa niña rica!

—¡No, no quiero!

No necesitaban cambiarse porque ambos vestían sus ropas habituales, Zero no tardo en ensillar a su yegua y subir en ella, luego extendió su mano hacía Yuuki que la tomo de forma temblorosa, él la subió y salieron a todo galope sin enterarse del escándalo que se había formado en casa de los Kuran. Y recién era el principio.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

><p>Hola chicas!<p>

Wow! Llegamos ya a ocho comentarios y solo puedo decirles: gracias :D

xD Y ahora díganme, ¿Quieren más fic? ¿Me odian por el capitulo? Jaja espero que no me odian tanto, apenas empezamos por los bueno je. En fin Besitos.

**REVIEW REPLY**

Dannita: Muchas gracias por tu comentario Dani, el nuevo capitulo ya esta onlne, ojala la historia te enganche, saludos :D

neko dani: Hola Neko! Muchas gracias por compartir tu comentario y tu historia jeje aunque ya tengo pensada la reama tomare en cuenta lo que me dices, besos :D

zsck1997: Hola zsck gracias por comentar! Jaja los gemelos lindos daran muchos problemas jaja actualiza prontamente, ¿Te gusto? Saludos :D

Flor-VIB412: Hola nena! :D Nuevamente te mando un fierte abrazo jaja no sufras mucho, ya liare yo de alguna forma a nuestro adorado Kaname, besitos Flor :D

tesh0812: Hola! Gracias por leer historia, me alegra que hayas disfrutado de esta historia alter, espero verte en el nuevo chapter, besos :D


	4. Capitulo IV : Parte I

**BETA READER : **_KAMBRIN POTTER_**  
><strong>

**MY FAIR LADY  
><strong>

Por: Erol

**Capitulo IV - Parte I**

Yuuki se sintió agradecida cuando por fin Zero detuvo el caballo y le permitió bajar, lo cierto es que en cuanto puso los pies en tierra firme las rodillas se le doblaron, no sabía porque a la gente le parecía divertido montar a caballo, ella lo detestaba por mucho que Kaname hubiera querido convencerla de lo contrario. Kaname. El sólo nombre y la escena del día anterior avivaban la furia de la castaña que como pudo se levanto del suelo.

—¡Solo nos detendremos un rato! –gritó en dirección a Zero que la miraba con cierta burla—. Un baño, una comida y de ahí directo a conseguir al primer ministro que cruce nuestro camino, ¿Estamos?

—¿No te parece bien primero conseguirte un vestido?

—¿Un vestido?

Yuuki miró entonces el atuendo que llevaba: unas botas de montar llenas de lodo, un pantalón que había conocido mejores tiempos, la camisa blanca que ahora era entre marrón y negra y cuando fue a acercarse al bebedero de los caballos vio el rostro de lo que parecía ser un muchachito mugroso.

—Bien y un vestido –murmuró.

—Iré a dejar el caballo para que descanse, si queremos llegar con un ministro tendremos que llegar en mejores condiciones que ahora, vete a conseguir una mesa Yuuki.

Zero dirigió la mirada a un edificio de aspecto tétrico, en opinión de Yuuki, para indicarle que era ahí donde debía conseguir mesa.

—Sí, una mesa –repitió ella viendo la espalda de Zero alejarse—. ¡Oye me vas a dejar entrar ahí sola!

—¡Pareces un chico, no tendrás problemas! –gritó Zero sin dejar de seguir su camino.

Yuuki tuvo que pasar fuerte al ver el nombre de la posada, El Infierno decía un letrero de letras más bien chuecas, la castaña se armó de valor y entró al lugar, nada más al poner el primer pie dentro del lugar un olor a tabaco, cerveza y algo aún más descompuesto se le subió a la cabeza, iba a salirse a respirar de nuevo cuando un hombre la empujó dentro.

—¡No estorbes! –le gritó.

—¿Ah? –Yuuki se vio abordada por una pequeña pelirroja que se abalanzó sobre ella tono meloso.

—Vaya muñequito nos ha llegado –dijo la pelirroja relegándose a Yuuki—. Hola mi amor, ¿Te pongo una cerveza o vamos directo a la cama?

—¿Cómo dice? –Yuuki se había puesto roja de pies a cabeza lo que divirtió mucho a la pelirroja.

—Que educado nene, ¿Entonces que eliges?

—Una mesa, quiero una mesa señorita –dijo Yuuki intentando ignorar las manos de la mujer alredor de todo su cuerpo.

—Vamos amor, ¿Seguro que no eliges la cama?

—Tenemos hambre de comida –interrumpió la voz de acero de Zero—. Muévete pelirroja.

—¡Vaya carácter! –se quejo la otra pero igual los guió hasta una mesa, les tomó la orden y se fue ofendida a la cocina por el pedido.

—Que bueno que no te di el dinero –dijo Zero a Yuuki una vez que estuvieron sentados en una de la mesa—. Te lo habría quitado todo en un pestañar de ojos, ¿No creías que estaba enredada a ti por un impulsivo amor verdad?

—¡Pues claro que no! –grito Yuuki. De acuerdo, se había tragado el cuento de la otra chica pero ese no era motivo para que Zero pareciera tan divertido. La castaña todavía respiraba con dificultad por el susto de estar en ese lugar tan, bueno, tan distinto a lo que ella conocía.

—No nos podremos ir esta noche como querías Yuuki.

—¿Por qué no?

—Bueno primero porque no creo que el caballo este lozano hasta mañana y pueda seguir el camino, y luego está también el hecho de que no hay ninguna tienda de vestidos abierta a esta hora y bueno…lo cierto es que ambos olemos bastante mal, ¿O no te has dado cuenta?

—¿Nos vamos a bañar? –Yuuki se acercó a susurrarle a Zero su segunda pregunta—. ¿Aquí?

—Pues si nos va a tocar rentar un cuarto y pasar la noche.

—Si no hay otro remedio –dijo Yuuki y luego empezó a procesar información, la chica no se contuvo cuando se levantó golpeando la mesa con las palmas de sus manos—. ¡¿Vamos a dormir juntos?

La posada _El Infierno _quedó en silencio momentáneamente para luego escuchar la voz de la pelirroja decir:

—Ya sabía yo que era rarito.

**x o x o**

—¿Siempre tienes que montarte un show?

—Lo siento –dijo Yuuki.

—Bueno al menos tu comentario sirvió para que ninguno de los hombres de haya bajo nos quisiera tener cerca –indicó Zero que había tenido una de las cenas más incomodas de su vida—. No tengo suficiente dinero para rentar dos cuartos, la cena y el baño, te tocara bañarte al menos a ti Yuuki.

La castaña miró la bañera que alguien se había encargado de llenar, lo justo para un solo baño, lo cierto era que el agua se veía muy tentadora pero la sola idea de desnudarse en ese cuartucho de cantina le quitaba todo el deseo de sentir el agua refrescando su rostro. Zero la miraba a la espera de una respuesta.

—Báñate tú –dijo Yuuki mientra retrocedía hacia la puerta—. Mientras lo haces iré a dar una vuelta, ¡Adiós!

—¡Yuuki! –gritó Zero sin recibir respuesta alguna, los ojos malva miraron la tina y vieron el reflejo cansado—. Bueno supongo que vestido de chico no le pasara nada.

Yuuki entró de nueva cuenta al comedor donde había cenado con Zero, el lugar estaba mucho más vacío y ahora la pelirroja junto con una compañera limpiaban las mesas, en una mesa había cuatro tipos jugando cartas, en otra dos platicaban en aparente secreto y en la barra del bar quedaba un hombre que parecía demasiado ebrio para seguir vivo. Yuuki se decidió a sentarse en la barra, lo más alejada posible del ebrio.

—¿Qué te pongo? –le preguntó lo que ella suponía era el tipo que servía las bebidas.

—Un refresco –la chica se sonrojó al ver la mirada del hombre.

—¿No prefieres leche y galletas?

—Porque no lo dejamos en un vaso de agua, ¿Ah?

—No sirvo agua, refrescos o leche, mariposa.

—Entonces déme una cerveza –dijo ella.

Yuuki esperaba su bebida cuando sintió una mano en su hombro y al girarse estuvo a punto de ser noqueada por el puño de uno de los tipos que habían estado hablando en secreto.

—Vaya el mariquita esquivo tu golpe –se burlo uno de los hombres, los jugadores de cartas detuvieron su juego y fijaron su atención en Yuuki que retrocedió asustada.

—No pierdas de vista de tu oponente –recordó decir a Kaname una vez que se quedó viendo una pelea entre él y Kain, esa vez habían peleado por la misma razón de siempre, la bella Ruka había sido gravemente ofendida por Kaname, ese día perdió Kain por la única razón que Kaname era como era, él nunca se enojaba y Kain sí. Para cuando terminó la pelea Yuuki estaba fascinada por los golpes que había visto lanzar a Kaname.

—¿Quién te enseño a pelear? –le pregunto ella.

—La misma persona que me enseño todo lo que sé, fue mi abuelo, poco después de aquel último incidente con Rido, ¿Aún lo recuerdas Yuuki?

—¡Si! –la chica pareció afligida momentáneamente—. ¿Y porque no me enteré de esas clases?

—Si te enteraste, ocurrieron esa vez que el abuelo dijo que me enseñaría latín y saliste como alma que lleva el diablo, ¿Recuerdas?

—¡Eh que tramposos! –Yuuki sonrío de nuevo al preguntar a Kaname—. ¿Me enseñarías a pelear?

—De ninguna manera.

—¡¿Por qué no?

—Yuuki la única persona con la que siempre estás peleando es comigo, ¿Para que voy a enseñarte como soltarme un buen golpe?

—¡Imagina que un día me meto en una pelea de cantina! –sugirió Yuuki—. ¿Cómo voy a defenderme?

—No tienes nada que hacer en una cantina –terció Kaname pero viendo la decepción del rostro femenino se compadeció un poco—. Vamos a hacer algo te daré clases pero sólo de defensa nada de ataque, ¿Está bien?

—Que aburrido, ¿Para que quiero saber sólo defensa?

Pues justamente para defenderse de dos matones que la creían un hombre afeminado.

—¡Deja de moverte pequeña hormiga! –gritó el hombre a Yuuki que hasta ahora había conseguido defenderse de cada golpe y saltaba en su intentó de huir del peligro.

—¡Déjalo en paz! –gritó uno de los hombres que habían estado jugando cartas y, unido a sus otros compañeros de juego, se acercaron para defender a la pulga saltarina—. El chico ya demostró que sabe como defenderse.

—Entonces tendré pelea contigo –gritó el otro iniciando una trifulca a la que se unieron otros hombres que Yuuki ni había visto.

—La que has armado –le dijo la pelirroja que estaba aparrada junto a Yuuki en una esquina.

—¡Pero si no hice nada!

—Precisamente –la pelirroja le miró con enfado y antes de que Yuuki pudiera detenerla se vio arrojada directo al centro de la pelea—. ¡Ve y hazte hombre!

—¡Ah! –gritó la castaña mientras era lanzada a la marabunta humana.

Yuuki sintió lo mismo que debía de sentir la masa de pastel cuando el cocinero de la casa se dedicaba a revolverla, sus ojos se habían convertido en dos espirales y se sentía un trompo que rodaba por toda la habitación, cuando dejó de sentirse de ese modo se percató que todos habían puesto su atención en el borracho que había estado bebiendo en la barra y al que ella creía en coma etílico.

—¡Ah callar! –gritó el tipo lanzando una botella de alcohol con un papel quemándose dentro de ella directo a las otras botellas lo que causó diversas reacciones, la primera, y hasta cómica, fue el grito de miedo de los valientes peleadores, la segunda fue la explosión de fuego que tragó el interior de _El Infierno_ y desató el incendio más espectacular de aquel lugar perdido.

Yuuki sólo sintió el calor del fuego en el rostro pero las llamas no llegaron a tocarla, un cuerpo se abalanzó sobre ella hasta tirarla al suelo para luego cubrirla con una manta oscura, el golpe la dejo mareada, el humo le provocó un acceso de tos y en medio de un miedo que hasta entonces no había conocido creyó escuchar la voz de Kaname.

**x o x o**

—¿Tienes a la chica?

—La tengo, claro está –Kaname descubrió a Yuuki con la manta que había usado para cubrirla del fuego—. Se desmayó creo que sobre todo por el susto.

—Parece todo un chico –dijo un sonriente Ichijo—. Ninguna chica que conozco hace nada parecido, ¿Te imaginas a Ruka o Rima usando pantalones?

—Ichijo deja la plática y trae los caballos.

—¡A la orden jefe! –se burló el rubio de su amigo, menos de cinco minutos después reapareció con un caballo zaino, al rubio no dejo de admirar la habilidad de Kaname para subir al caballo sin problemas para mantener a Yuuki a buen resguardo—. ¿Entonces piensas seguir con tu plan?

—Encárgate del resto –dijo jalando de las riendas para emprender el camino.

Kaname no tuvo problemas en encontrar el camino que llevaba a la arruinada y apartada casa donde alguna vez vivió el mismo cuando era apenas un niño, una época lejana donde fue feliz. Un recuerdo olvidado. Rayando el alba los cascos del caballo se detuvieron frente al lugar, Kaname no tuvo dificultades en desmontar y entrar al pequeño lugar cuya única luz era la proporcionada por la luna que pronto quedaría eclipsada.

Con calma recostó a Yuuki en una cama individual, le quito la manta y también se encargo de quitarla la camisa ennegrecida por el humo, hizo los mismo con el resto de la ropa y con las botas, dejo todo desperdigado por el suelo, demasiado enojado como para detallar el cuerpo desnudo de Yuuki el cual optó por cubrir antes de revisar su pulso. Todo parecía en orden.

—Debes amarlo mucho –le dijo a la chica con voz grave—. Debes amarlo tanto que no te importó escaparte de casa con tal de irte con él, ¿Verdad Yuuki?

Un acceso de tos hizo que Kaname se alejara de ella, la adrenalina provocado por los recientes eventos había hecho que se olvidara que el mismo había respirado humo, Yuuki en cambio respiraba con normalidad y parecía dormitar profundamente, desde luego Ichijo tenía razón cuando lo llamaba imprudente. Hasta ese momento se daba cuenta porque su amigo había insistiendo en acompañarlo, lo cierto es que se había vuelto un poco loco, primero de rabia y luego de dolor.

No recordaba el instante en el que había caído en un sueño inducido, toda la información que tenía era de segunda mano, había sido una narración de Aidou explicándolo como Ruka había servido un sedante en su copa de vino esa noche, en su habitación había empezado a sentirse raro y luego sin previo aviso quedo inconsciente, el golpe contra el suelo también le había dejado un increíble dolor de cabeza que no conseguía quitarse. Maldita fuera Ruka.

El no estaba enterado de los detalles solo recordaba la sensación de mareo y confusión reinando en su cuarto que para entonces estaba invadido por todos los habitantes de la casa preocupados por su estado de inconsciencia, había tardado en despertar y cuando abrió los ojos por primera vez reconoció a una persona que había visto hacía mucho tiempo, su madre, pensó que estaba soñando y perdió la conciencia de nuevo.

La segunda vez que despertó tuvo conciencia plena de que estaba en una habitación de hospital, su pelo ocultaba el golpe que se había dado, una herida que ya había sido lavada y cosida por alguien. Desorientado creyó escuchar los gritos enojados de dos mujeres, se levanto y al abrir la puerta se encontró a Ruka llorando y confesando una falta cuyo daño el no conocía.

Su abuelo gritó su nombre y se apresuró abrazarlo, sus amigos reaccionaron alegres, y entonces se percato de la presencia de Juuri que lo mirada con el rostro húmedo, un carraspeo llamó su atención hacía Haruka que parecía impresionado por ver a su hijo luego de mucho tiempo.

—¿Dónde está Yuuki? –preguntó él, fue Aidou quién dio respuesta a su pregunta.

—Ella se fue con ese chico Zero, escapó hace apenas unas horas para casarse con él.

Los médicos lo llamaron loco cuando ignorando a todos salió del hospital poseído por los celos, los pocos que intentaron atravesarse en su camino confirmaron que Kaname Kuran tenía un carácter poco dócil, sus amigos discutían entre si y Juuri y Ruka comenzaron a gritar nuevamente, de cualquier forma Kaname se había empeñado en encontrar a Yuuki y matar al chico de ojos malva que recientemente había conocido.

—Al menos permíteme acompañarte –había dicho Ichijo a su amigo.

Mil ideas pasaron por su mente, recordó las cartas donde Yuuki hablaba de un chico que amaba los caballos, el chico que había llegado con sus padres, el mismo al que Yuuki se había unido hasta alejarla de él, jamás imaginó que la alejaría de forma tal que ella no midió consecuencia al huir con él para casarse, ¿Tanto era su amor por ese individuo?

A Kaname no le costó mucho conseguir dos caballos y salir en busca de ella, tuvo que preguntar mucho antes de dar con las señas del rumbo que había tomado Zero, el resto había sido relativamente fácil, Yuuki no sabía montar, nadie dejaría de notar a dos jinetes sobre un caballo. Llegar hasta una posada de mala muerta y verla en medio de un tromba y el inicio de un incendio debió sorprenderlo. Pero no, ¿Acaso Yuuki no había llegado siempre de forma inesperada hasta él?

Con el dolor de cabeza reventándosela optó por salir de la cabaña, empezó a caminar y con cada paso escuchaba de forma más clara el sonido del río, nada había cambiado en ese lugar excepto el reflejo que se mostraba en el agua, ya no era el niño de seis años que su abuelo había llevado aquella vez.

Se desnudó y entró hasta la parte profunda del río, el agua bañó su cuerpo y pareció aclarar un poco su mente, cuando era niño su abuelo ni si quiera le había permitido estar cerca del río sin su supervisión, pero claro el lo había desobedecido como siempre cuando era niño, siempre estaba enojado, el niño no comprendía porque sus padres nunca estaban en casa, porque no conseguía recordar del todo el rostro su madre o la voz de su padre.

Se había revelado a una situación que le resultaba injusta, durante alguna época Kieran no sabía como tratarlo y llegó un punto en que el niño solo deseaba dañar al resto, por eso un buen día Kieran lo había subido consigo a un caballo a pesar de su pataleta y se habían ido a vivir una temporada a esa vieja y apartada casa que al inicio había odiado con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡No nos iremos hasta que aprendas a comportarte! –dijo Kieran.

La calma del lugar y lo apartado que estaba lo había hundido un rato y cuando había llegado hasta la parte más oscura de si mismo había conseguido superar su aversión hacía el resto de las personas pero también se había formado una coraza alrededor, su corazón había aceptado dos inquilinos uno de ellos su abuelo y el otro Yuuki. Pero ella en cambio se había decidido por Zero.

—¿Por qué demonios no regresaste antes? –le pregunto al reflejo del agua antes de hundirse un poco más en el agua.

Su mente empezó a trabajar ágilmente cuando pensó de nuevo en Yuuki, si ella quería tener problemas sería él la causa de todos ellos.

**x o x o**

Haruka bebió una segunda copa de brandy aún cuando su tolerancia a beber era más bien nula el liquido ámbar le parecía hipnotizante en ese momento, habían regresado a casa hace horas y él solo había escuchado a Juuri a medias aún pensando en la última vez que vio a su hijo y como apenas hace algunas horas un muchacho tan alto como su propio padre había salido de la habitación de hospital y había arrebatado toda la atención. Era su hijo, ese chico alto y de mirada dura era el mismo niño que había ignorando durante mucho tiempo, jamás había sido capaz de olvidarlo pero si se había engañando a si mismo pensando en él como algo lejano.

—¡Que haremos si Zero le cuenta algo de lo que sabe!

—¿Contarle? –Haruka empezó a prestar atención a Juuri que se movía nerviosamente por toda la habitación—. No hay razón para que el hable sobre lo que sucedió, y aún si lo hace no tiene pruebas de nada.

—¿Lo viste? Se parece mucho a ti y a Kieran, cuando lo mire recostado en ese hospital me odié Haruka, me odio muchísimo por haberlo dejado tan pequeño, para el debemos estar muertos o algo peor.

—Podemos hablar con él cuando regrese, intentar explicarle… -Haruka desvío la mirada de su esposa—. Puede que no sea tan tarde como crees Juuri.

—Y luego también están todos esos chicos que parecen adorarlo, ellos deben conocerlo mejor de lo que nunca lo haremos tú y yo –Juuri empezó a reír de una forma casi histérica—. Vaya padres que somos, vaya con nuestro magnifico matrimonio, ojalá que ni él ni Kieran se enteren de lo que paso o eso será el fin de nuestra esperanza, ¿No es verdad Haruka?

Él no respondió ahora tenía una nueva preocupación, un nuevo obstáculo para alcanzar lo que quería, bebió un poco más de brandy sin importarle como el alcohol empezaba ya a afectarle.

**x o x o**

Yuuki sonrío cuando al despertar observo a su padre limpiándole el rostro con un pañuelo húmedo, iba a incorporarse cuando sintió el roce de las sabana contra su cuerpo desnudo y opto por quedarse justo como estaba, ¿Desde cuando dormía ella desnuda? Sus ojos miraron primero a su padre y luego el inhóspito lugar donde estaban, esa no era su usual habitación y ni si quiera era su casa.

—¿Cómo te sientes Yuuki? –preguntó Cross—. Por el color en tus mejillas creo que no será necesario llamar a ningún medico, tuviste un poco de fiebre pero cuando llegué Kaname ya te había puesto suficientes compresas y parecías perfectamente bien, solo a ti se te ocurre fugarte sin un solo abrigo encima, ya sabes lo fácil que pescas resfriados cuando viajas a la intemperie, ¿Recuerdas cuando llegaste a casa de los Kuran? También en ese momento estabas enferma y propagaste tu virus –su padre río y siguió limpiando su rostro hasta que la mano de Yuuki le detuvo.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Bueno –Kaien pareció desconcertado por un momento y luego ajustándose sus gafas habló— No sé con seguridad la ubicación pero estoy convencido que es una casa en medio del bosque y le pertenece al señor Kieran, durante el viaje Ichijo me contó que Kaname te trajo aquí, tienes mucho que explicar Yuuki en primera, ¿Qué pensabas cuando te escapaste con Zero?

La castaña se sonrojo al notar la preocupación de su papá, no había tenido en cuenta a nadie cuando apresuradamente salió en el viaje con Zero.

—La verdad no estaba pensando mucho –la barriga de la castaña sonó en un aviso de que ya tenía hambre, el sonido disipó el enojo de su padre que sólo la miro con resignación—. Te traje una muda de ropa, vístete mientras busco al joven Kaname y le pregunto si se puede conseguir algo de comida.

Ella asintió y vio a su padre salir no sin antes darle unos pantalones y una camisa, como siempre, ropa varonil. Ya fuera, Kaien pudo ver a Kaname hablando con Ichijo, el rubio se apresuró a preguntarle por Yuuki.

—Acaba de despertar, parece estar perfectamente y con hambre.

—¡Esos es bueno! –dijo Ichijo con su habitual afabilidad—. Pero bueno, ¿Qué comida se puede conseguir por estos lugares Kaname?

—Ninguna a la que tú o Yuuki acostumbran –respondió Kaname—. Si Yuuki esta bien lo mejor será regresar a casa, seguro mi abuelo sabrá atenderla.

—Pero llegaremos al anochecer –apuntó Kaien.

—¿Eso importa? –Kaname fijó unos ojos de hielo en el mayordomo—. Tú y ella viajaran en el carruaje, Ichijo y yo iremos a caballo, apresúrala Kaien.

—Sí –dijo él entrando por Yuuki.

—Le has hablado de forma cortante –Ichijo miró a Kaname y noto un extraño humor que el no le conocía—. Tal vez sería mejor quedarnos y dejarte dormir un poco, te veo a punto de explotar.

—Si sigues hablando será tú quien tenga que contener mi enojo, ¿Estás dispuesto?

—Creo que no –el rubio silbó un poco al ver a su amigo dirigirse a los caballos para preparar el carruaje.

El viaje resultó extraño para Yuuki que escuchaba a su padre preguntarle de nuevo acerca de su huída, ella le daba respuestas en voz baja avergonzada de que Ichijo le dejara su abrigo durante el viaje.

—No queremos que te enfermes de nuevo –había dicho el rubio.

La chica agradeció el gesto mientras miraba a Kaname con un gesto de curiosidad, aunque él se veía tan elegante como siempre su ropa parecía más bien dañada, los ojos de Yuuki estudiaron una mancha que parecía ser sangre y por momentos se sintió enfadada cuando él deliberadamente la ignoró desde que salieron de la miserable casa en el bosque, el paso del carruaje empezó a parecerle monótono y no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida en el hombro de Kaien, para cuando volvió a despertar ya estaba de nueva cuenta en una cama, solo que en esta ocasión sí era la de su habitación.

—Debías estar realmente cansada, no despertaste ni cuando llegamos a casa.

—¿Papá? –Yuuki miró alegrada a su progenitor cuando éste le acercó una bandeja con abundante comida—. ¡Ah me has leído el pensamiento! –la castaña río con su padre cuando éste comento que incluso ante la peor de las adversidades ella mantendría su apetito intacto—. ¿Cómo puedo negarlo?

La castaña comió en silencio, vio a Kaien quitarse las gafas y mirarla con atención como siempre que iba a iniciar el regaño por algo, ella pensó que seguiría preguntando.

—Cuando termines deja la bandeja de lado, tengo que ir hablar con el señor Kuran –su padre salió cerrando la puerta suavemente tras de él.

Yuuki miró hacia la ventana y vio que ya había anochecido, luego miró el reloj en su mesa de noche y vio que marcaban pasadas las seis, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y en el marco de la puerta Kaname parecía estudiarla, él reparo en que ella estaba comiendo y sin prisa alguna entró en el cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de él, la castaña detuvo el tenedor en el aire cuando miró como él se sentaba a su lado en la cama individual.

—Es curioso –dijo él—. Tú siempre has dormido en mi cama pero esta es la primera vez que vengo yo a la tuya, dime querida Yuuki, ¿También Zero se metió entre tus sabanas?

Ella no entendía mucho de dobles sentidos pero comprendió lo que él quería decir y se vio tentada a arrojarle la charola de comida al rostro, necesitó recordarse que ella no tenía un carácter violento y optó por mejor dejar la bandeja en la mesa de noche.

—Zero nunca a estado en esta habitación, e incluso de intentarlo mi padre se lo habría impedido.

Kaname no se disculpó, Yuuki miró nerviosa su figura cerca de ella y sintió el corazón bombeando más sangre de la que debería, él llevaba la misma ropa y entonces se dio cuenta de que era la misma ropa con la que lo había visto en brazos de Ruka.

—¿Por qué no te has cambiado, es que no quieres perder el perfume de ella de tus ropas?

—El único perfume en mis ropas es el mío, ¿Huelo demasiado mal para tus delicados sentidos? –el frunció el ceño y no le dio oportunidad a Yuuki de moverse cuando la aprisionó debajo de él—. ¿O prefieres que sea Zero quien comparta tu cama?

Yuuki no se atrevió a pronunciar palabra, ¿Quién se suponía que era ese desconocido?

_Continuará…_

**x o x o**

¡Hola chicas! Ya se que están deseando poner su mano en mi cuello xD

Se que lo tengo merecido y me disculpo por el retraso al publicar el capitulo pero mi salud desde hace poco un mes no ah sido nada amable. En fin, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, prometo actualizarme con la historia para que la sigan disfrutando :)

**REVIEW REPLY**

Dannita: Gracias por el comentario, que bueno que te parece lindo mi fic jeje eso me da ánimos :D

Flor-VIB412: ¡Querida Flor! Lo primero, te mando un abrazote bien fuerte, espero que tu fic que iniciaste vaya por buen camino, ya no lo eh leído pero prometo hacerlo. En cuanto a Ruka y Zero no los puedo matar...aún, jaja besitos amiga :D

Yopd: Ruka es...coplicada. Ja, muchas gracias por tu comentario

zsck1997: ¡Mil gracias zsck1997! Ruka tiene sus motivos como todo el mundo, dadle una oportunidad, jaja muchas gracias por darme tu comentario.

neko dani: Gracias por comentar nena! Ehm pues a ver que sucede con Yuuki checa el nuevo capitulo, es de locos :D

Innefable: Me encantó en cadáver de la novia, y te tengo noticias: ya hay nuevo capitulo. Disfrútalo!

Fabiola: Tu review lo consiguió. Actualice. Gracias por comentar :Da


	5. Capitulo IV : Parte II

**BETA READER : **_KAMBRIN POTTER_**  
><strong>

**MY FAIR LADY  
><strong>

Por: Erol

Capitulo IV - **Parte II**

_Escocia_

—No deseo hablar contigo –fue la tajante respuesta de Kaname a la pregunta de Ruka que se había tenido que armar de valor para ir a la habitación del primogénito Kuran.

Ichijo, que también estaba en la habitación, tuvo que acercarse y cruzar unas palabras con Kaname, el rubio había sido quién convenció a la chica de ir e intentar arreglar lo que había hecho. Al rubio le parecía injusto que un solo error le costará a Ruka miradas desdeñosas y comentarios hirientes, después de todo el único error de la belleza castaña era estar enamorada del siempre distante Kuran Kaname.

—Vamos Ruka, sólo dile lo mismo que me has contado a mi –animó Ichijo.

—Bien –la chica respiró hondo y recurrió a la frialdad con que trataba a algunos chicos pero nunca a Kaname, aunque en ese instante el sólo le daba la espalda sus nervios estaban exaltados—. No puedo decir que no fuera mi intención darte el somnífero, lo cierto es que creí que…pensé que estando un poco débil podrías prestarme atención de la forma que siempre he querido. Obviamente me equivoqué y cuando te desmayaste no supe que hacer, mi reacción fue la peor cuando vi a esa chica asomarse a tu habitación, le di a entender que tú y yo nos íbamos a casar.

—¿Por qué? –preguntó Kaname girándose a ver a Ruka que tembló por la mirada llena de ira—. ¿Qué te hizo Yuuki para que quisieras afectarla?

—Sólo tengo que recordar la forma en que te recibió cuando regresamos de Inglaterra, ella a tenido más afecto de ti en ese momento que yo en todos los años que llevó de conocerte.

—Y terminaste con ese poco afecto que te tenía –aclaro Kaname—. Tú y yo nunca hemos tenido nada Ruka, ya una vez te lo expliqué, no te quiero de la forma en que tu quieres y además también esta Kain, ¿Crees que traicionaría a un amigo?

Ruka tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar que ella no sentía nada por el pelirrojo pero habría sido mentira, Kain era un amor platónico al que siempre había recurrido cuando Kaname la rechazaba, lo que sucedía con frecuencia, herida optó por salir de la habitación no sin dejar de ignorar las miradas de lástima de Ichijo y el hombre que amaba.

—Me marcho a Edimburgo –dijo Kuran a su amigo rubio que lo miraba curioso—. Voy aceptar el trabajo por seis meses, tiempo suficiente para olvidar.

—Puede que olvides el incidente con Ruka, pero no creo que suceda lo mismo con Yuuki y su apasionado romance con el chico de los caballos –el rubio no se aminoró por la mirada fulminante de su mejor amigo—. Seguro Zero estará pronto de regreso y esta vez si que termina por casarse con ella, ¿Cómo te sentaría eso?

—¿No te lo dije? Parto hoy mismo a tomar mi puesto, ya le avisé a mi abuelo y el apenas objeto.

Eso no respondía la pregunta del rubio pero si le dejaba en claro que su amigo no pensaba quedarse a presenciar cualquier posibilidad de feliz enlace entre Yuuki y Zero.

Cross había tenido una larga conversación con Yuuki acerca de las fugas para casarse, entrar a tabernas vestida como hombre y sobre todo quedarse a batallas de hombres que terminaban en incendio. Al menos su padre conocía más partes de la historia que ella misma y ya se imaginaba ella quién le había relatado los sucesos al mayordomo.

Incluso Kieran le aconsejó a Yuuki que si alguna vez quería casarse el mismo se encargaría de organizarle una bonita boda con damas de honor y todo, la muchacha había quedado tan avergonzada que pensó que el lugar más seguro de la casa para ese momento eran los establos, no le extraño no ver a nadie. Los amigos de Kaname no acostumbraban montar y de Zero no se tenían noticias.

—Por fin te encuentro, ¿Podemos conversar?

Yuuki se giro rápidamente esperando ver a su padre o incluso a Kieran pero la figura a la puerta de los establos era la de Ichijo, confusa por ver al amigo de Kaname sólo pudo asentir, los dos empezaron a caminar sin rumbo aparente. El rubio parecía tener una larga conversación que atrajo a Yuuki cuando empezó a hablar de los incidentes que la involucraban a ella, Zero, Ruka y un malherido Kaname.

—¿Cómo voy creer que lo que me dice un amigo de Kaname es cierto?

—Ni si quiera tú mi despistada amiga pudiste ignorar la sangre en su ropa –el rubio sonrió como siempre que daba en la diana—. Si no me crees solo tienes que ver sus heridas, las de la cabeza apenas fueron saturadas y los moretones en su cuerpo, ¿Crees que te deje verlos?

—No pienso pedírselo –aclaró Yuuki intentando borrar de su mente el torso desnudo de Kaname, seguro no sería el mismo torso de años antes.

—Es una magnífica vista –Ichijo sonrío al ver las mejillas rojas de la chica—. Me refería a la que se ve desde estas colinas.

Efectivamente Yuuki observó que habían llegado a las colinas donde se levantaba la casa de Haruka y Juuri. Los dos se miraron confundidos cuando vieron un jinete a los lejos a galope en un brioso caballo azabache, era Kaname de eso no había duda.

—¡Pero que prisa tiene! –exclamó Ichijo viendo como el jinete presionaba para avanzar con más velocidad.

—¿Qué sucede?

La voz de Juuri distrajo a ambos espectadores, ella formuló la pregunta aunque la respuesta estaba frente a sus ojos.

—¿A dónde va mi hijo? –Juuri miro a los chicos esperando una respuesta—. ¿Necesita algo o porqué no se lo pide a uno de los sirvientes?

—Él se va –informo el rubio mirando detalladamente a Juuri—. Se marcha a Edimburgo, va aceptar un trabajo que le ofrecieron.

Por un momento nadie dijo nada, el viento fue lo único que se escuchó y luego sin previo aviso Juuri sujetó a Ichijo y lo empezó a sacudir y gritar sin explicación alguna, Yuuki miraba incrédula la escena con los ojos menguados por las lágrimas de ver por segunda vez como Kaname se iba. La escena que encontró Haruka fuera de su casa era su esposa sacudiendo al amigo de su hijo y Yuuki con la cara hinchada por el llanto.

**_Edimburgo, Escocia._**

A Franz le resultaba enojoso que se le avisara con poca antelación que la casa sería ocupada por un supuesto ingeniero que empezaría trabajar para el señor en el diseño de un barco. No entendía porque un simple trabajador no se hospedaba en algún hotel cerca de la ciudad o incluso dentro de una posada, de todas formas la casa debía quedar impecable, la casa era la mejor presentación de su dueño y para Franz su jefe era el hombre que le había dado empleo cuando nadie más lo había hecho.

La casa lucía bien luego de repasarla a conciencia, el fresco verano la hacía ver incluso más luminosa de lo normal, usualmente era usada en invierno, a veces por su jefe o por uno de sus hijos, rara vez por la sobrina María y nunca por el desconocido sobrino de nombre Kaname. El timbre de la puerta sonó y Franz se apresuro a acicalarse apenas un poco y recibir al trabajador.

—Bienvenido señor –dijo con petulancia y entonces se topo con una par de ojos y un rostro que solo conocía por pinturas—. Kaname.

—¿Esperaba a alguien más? –el mayordomo parecía contrariado de verlo—. ¿Me dejarás entrar o debo pedir una invitación?

El hijo de Juuri. El nieto de su jefe Damian Kurenai un famoso contratista reconocido por el diseño y producción de barcos, así que su nieto era ingeniero igual que el abuelo, podía ver los rasgos de Juuri y Haruka en ese rostro, no había mucho de Damian tal vez su altura o su mirada.

—¡Ahí está! –dijo Franz al ver el gesto enojoso de Kaname tan parecido al de su jefe—. ¡Por favor entré señor!

Kaname no se sintió tan abrumado por el viaje como por lo que sintió recibiendo toda clase de atenciones de Franz que parecía sobre animado por su llegada, le preguntó si le gustaba la habitación que le dio, si la comida era de su gusto, si deseaba bañarse o si podía cumplir algún capricho particular del joven señor. Lo único que quería era estar solo pero se contuvo de decirlo, ya no era tan malcriado como cuando niño, no era más el terror de sus sirvientes o hasta de sus amigos. Solo Yuuki tenía reparos con él.

—¿Le pasa algo? –preguntó Franz al verlo hacer una mueca.

—Recordé algo, ¿Podemos ver la casa?

Claro que podía. Franz disfrutaba hablando de la extensa historia acerca del lugar, fue hasta el anochecer cuando se le ocurrió que el recién llegado podría estar hambriento, Kaname disfruto de la cena en el comedor más sencillo de la casa mientras pensaba sobre lo que iba hacer el tiempo que estuviera en esa casa.

—¿Quién puede ser a esta hora? –preguntó Franz mientras escuchaba el timbre de la puerta y se dirigía a ella para abrirla y encontrarse con un minúsculo chico—. ¿Sí?

—Estoy buscando a Kaname Kuran.

—Si se trata de un mensaje lo puedes dejar conmigo –dijo Franz viéndole con cierto desprecio.

—Es un mensaje si, pero yo necesito verlo.

—Deja el mensaje o vete.

El mayordomo se enfrasco en una discusión que termino por llamar la atención de Kaname que reconoció la figura de Yuuki delante de la puerta, ¿Se había vuelto loca? No era posible que la hubiera seguido todo el viaje, ni si quiera sabía montar pero detrás de ella tampoco se veía carruaje alguno.

—Me empiezas a enojar jovencito –decía Franz.

—Déjala entrar –dijo Kaname mirando a Yuuki con curiosidad—. No sabía que ahora te dedicaras a entregar mensajes a larga distancia.

—¡No lo hago!

Kaname sintió ganas de reír pero viendo el aspecto cansado de Yuuki y lo hinchada que tenía la cara por el llanto guardó mejor silencio. El que no entendía nada era Franz que esperaba alguna orden para tener algo que hacer.

—Vine a quedarme –dijo Yuuki apresuradamente mientras le entregaba a Kaname dos cartas una con el sello de Ichijo y otra de Kieran.

—No puedo creer que hayas montado hasta aquí y no creo haber escuchado ningún carruaje, ¿Cómo has llegado Yuuki?

—Con un jinete, uno de confianza.

Debe tener el cuerpo destrozado, pensó Kaname mientras ordenaba un baño a Franz que se dirigió a cumplir con la orden, Kaname miraba los sobres y estudiaba el rostro de Yuuki sin entender porque había aparecido en medio de la noche afirmando que se quedaría con él, la carta de Ichijo parecía burlarse de él, mucho se temía que su mejor amigo estaba haciendo el papel de cupido.

_Continuará…_

_¡Hi Girls!_ Primero que nada muchas gracias por los comentarios, no esperaba que luego de TODO el tiempo que tome en actualizar ustedes hayan estado pendientes de la historia, me alegro mucho jaja GRACIAS :D

Bueno ahora solo agradecen a _**Kambrin Potter**_ ser mi beta reader y darse tiempo para corregir mis horrores ortograficos y decirle que a partir de ahora las actualizaciones serán más constantes, la historia ahora si se va a concentrar mucho en los protagonistas y bueno, creo que no se decepcionaran. Por lo pronto, la proxima actualización es posible para este viernes o miercoles, esperenla :)

REVIEW : REPLY **εїз **

**tesh0812** - Gracias por comentar, Ruka tenía que causar conflicto tarde o temprano jaja y sobre el desconocido bueno me temo que el aún tendrá que padecer otro poco. Que tengas un buen día, saludos :D

ficmaniaca - Y entonces? Pues lee la continuación, espero que te guste. Saludos.

**Anzu-San** - Jaja espero que no tengas problemas en clase, Kaname...NOS gusta jajaja muchas gracias por tomar tu cel y dejar el mensaje jaja te adore cuando lei eso. Saludos.

zsck1997- Intento nunca abandonar los fics, cuando lo hago prefiero eliminarlos definitivamente. xD Pero a este fic lo seguire hasta el final, gracias por comentar :D

**neko dani** - Jaja dos meses, la verdad yo no saqué la cuenta te prometo no repetir ese periodo oscuro jaja. Te mando un abrazo y nos estaremos viendo constantemente con este fic :)

Flor-VIB412 - Querida Flor! Que gusto leerte :D Ya se que demore en publicar pero desde diciembre mi salud a sido algo muy extraño...en fin, nos leemos pronto en este fic y el tuyo. Saludos.


	6. Capitulo V

**BETA READER : **_KAMBRIN POTTER_**  
><strong>

**MY FAIR LADY  
><strong>

Por: Erol

Capitulo **V**

_Edimburgo, Escocia._

Yuuki había pasado la noche el la habitación que originalmente había sido destinada para Kaname, Franz se había molestado por ello pero opto por no decir nada, aparentemente la niña que el pensaba era un niño era más importante para el joven Kuran de lo que uno supondría. Esa noche Franz había regresado a casa con su esposa y luego de unas cuantas preguntas entre los vecinos tenía la información que su jefe le pidió a primera hora de la mañana.

—¿Un jinete rubio? –Kaname no tardo en saber quién era el jinete de confianza al que se había referido Yuuki—. Franz la joven que llegó anoche se quedará conmigo el tiempo que esté trabajando aquí, ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

—Ninguno señor.

—Bien. Puedes retirarte.

Kaname se quedo solo en la sala con la carta de Ichijo entre sus manos, aún no se atrevía a leer el contenido de la misiva. La carta de su abuelo no había sido tal, dentro del sobre solo había encontrado un cheque, aparentemente su abuelo creyó que llegaría a Edimburgo a morirse de hambre tal vez debió mencionarle que su contratista no era otro que Damian.

—¿Sirvo el desayuno señor? –preguntó Franz.

—Dame quince minutos y luego despierta a Yuuki para que desayune conmigo.

—Si señor.

El sobre con la carta de su rubio amigo fue abierto y extrajo una carta escrita con la característica letra de Ichijo una letra de trazos firmes pero con cierta cursiva juguetona.

"_Querido Kaname:_

_Con tu presurosa huida a Edimburgo me temo que dejaste destrozado el dulce y joven corazón de Yuuki, el de tu madre y el de Aidou que a estado inconsolable y ahora anda por la mansión usando tu camisa como un amuleto de buena fortuna, como de estas damiselas la única que no tiene quién pueda consolarla es precisamente Yuuki me pareció buena idea enviarla contigo, admito que convencer a su padre de que sería una buena idea alejarla de la mala influencia del chico de los caballos, que por cierto no a regresado, fue una tarea en extremo difícil. Al final fueron las palabras de Juuri las que lo convencieron, desconocía que tu madre tuviera ese nivel de persuasión que tiene, nunca había visto al señor Cross tan descolocado me a parecido que…bueno no importa lo que me haya parecido, alégrate de que eh enviado a tu chica favorita cerca de ti y sobre todo: no lo arruines con reclamos._

_Espero que el tiempo que te estoy dando sepas usarlo y para la próxima primavera yo pueda ser tu padrino de boda y Aidou el chico de las flores. Si te preguntas por tus queridos amigos de la universidad; se que no lo haces pero igual lo mencionare, Ruka y Kain regresaron a Inglaterra y creo que esta es la oportunidad definitiva para que ella ceda a por fin aceptar a nuestro pelirrojo amigo._

_Aidou y yo nos quedaremos con tu abuelo hasta que regreses, la casa del gran nieto Kuran resulta muy entretenida y lo sería más si tú y Yuuki estuvieran cerca organizándose una vida de problemas, Rima y Shiki se borraron del mapa pero sospecho que me escribirán pronto para decirme donde y que están haciendo, ya sabes que soy su mentor por adopción propia._

_Me gustaría visitarte cuando se te pase el enfado por leer esta carta y la forma en que orqueste el viaje de Yuuki, hasta entonces cuídala y procura conquistarla de una vez por todas. Hasta entonces._

_Ichijo"_

—El desayuno está servido –informó Franz.

Yuuki bajaba la escalera cuando vio a Kaname cerca de una ventana leyendo la carta de Ichijo, a contra luz y con mechones de pelo cubriéndole parte del rostro lo encontraba sumamente guapo, no era extraño que ella o alguien tan guapo como Ruka estuvieran tan locas por él, una suficientemente desesperada para drogarlo y la otra herida de amor escapando impulsivamente a fin de casarse.

La noche anterior después del baño y de vestirse nuevamente con el atuendo con el que había llegado no se había percatado de que se había quedado profundamente dormida, en la mañana cuando Franz la despertó con dos ligeros toques a la puerta se dio cuenta de que una vez más Kaname la había recostado en una cama sin que ella se diera cuenta. Actuar precipitadamente la estaba dejando agotada.

—Buenos días –dijo Yuuki recibiendo el mismo saludo de Kaname.

—Vamos a desayunar.

Yuuki lo siguió hasta un pequeño comedor donde ya había un sustanciosos desayuno, la chica vio la comida con autentico placer y empezó a comer entusiasta con todo lo que probaba, su actitud lejos de enfadar a Franz le resulto reconfortante, después de todo además de ser mayordomo el hombre se consideraba un gran cocinero. Kaname se limitaba a verlos a ambos, estudiando, observando y concluyendo sobre las personalidades del hombre y la niña. El desayuno terminó sin mayor problema y Franz se retiro para hacer sus tareas del día.

—Imagino que no traes ningún cambio de ropa –dijo Kaname viendo asentir a Yuuki—. Bueno pues yo tampoco aunque lo mío fue deliberado porque mi ropa llega hoy, aunque claro en el caso de fugas tu eres la experta, ¿Verdad?

—Lo qué paso con Zero fue un acto infantil, ¿Me lo vas a seguir recriminando todo el tiempo que este aquí?

_No lo arruines con reclamos…_

La maldita carta de Ichijo vino a la mente de Kaname que tuvo que morderse la lengua para aclararle a su inesperada invitada lo mucho qué se le dificultaba superar la decepción por alguien cercano a él.

—Me disculpo, no volveré a mencionar nada de tu aventura.

—Bien –dijo una sonriente Yuuki—. Entonces yo no mencionará nada de Ruka.

—Nunca tuve interés ni poder sobre los actos de Ruka. No tendrías nada que recriminarme en cambio… –lo hacía de nuevo—. Volviendo al asunto de tu ropa, no puedo permitirte que andes por Edimburgo con esa pinta.

—¿Pretendes encerrarme?

—No Yuuki –Kaname la miro preguntándose de donde sacaba ella sus extremistas ideas—. Pregunté a Franz donde podríamos conseguir ropa y me dio una lista bastante completa, parece que María tiene cuenta en suficientes lugares como para darte un guardarropa de por vida.

—¿Quién es María?

—Mi prima –Kaname se levantó y le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera hasta un estudio—. La de esta foto es María.

Yuuki tomo el retrato que Kaname le ofrecía, la foto de una chica de pelo tan rubio que parecía ser casi blanco sonreía coquetamente para la cámara, María llevaba un bonito vestido azul que destacaba su rostro de corazón y los ojos violetas. Después de verla Yuuki se dio cuenta que junto a ese retrato también estaba el de Kaname.

—¿Está casa es tuya?

—De mi abuelo –dijo Kaname sin especificar nada—. Vamos por tu vestuario Yuuki, no me gustaría decepcionar a Ichijo.

—¿Y con eso que quieres decir?

Yuuki se frustró al verlo sonreír sin decir nada. La frustración empeoro con el viaje hasta el centro de la ciudad, durante el trayecto Yuuki pudo ver a las mujeres que vivían ahí y cada una parecía salir de un cuadro pintado para exhibir, cada una parecía tener piel de marfil y vestidos de cuento, la confusión de Yuuki fue mayor cuando Kaname la adentro a una boutique de ropa y saludo a una mujer que revisaba su atuendo curiosa.

—De verdad va vestida de chico –rió la mujer—. No se preocupe señor yo me haré cargo de ella, ya Franz me explico todo.

—Se lo agradezco. Te veré por la tarde –dijo Kaname en dirección a la castaña.

—¿A dónde…? –los ojos chocolates de Yuuki lo vieron marcharse sin regresar nunca la vista atrás. Tal vez seguía enfadado con ella o tal vez ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo, ninguna de las dos ideas era alentadora.

—Me parece que su figura es más delgada que la de María –dijo la mujer que había estado observando a Yuuki—. Y el señor Kaname es más guapo de lo que había dicho Franz, María no lo merece.

—¿Cómo que no lo merece? Son primos.

—Sí, lo son –la mujer sonrío y no hizo ningún otro comentario sobre el tema—. Mejor me pongo manos a la obra o me iré de la lengua.

ღ **VAMPIRE KNIGHT** ღ

Kaname tuvo una mañana complicada, luego de dejar a Yuuki se ocupo de visitar las oficinas de su abuelo para conocer en que sitio se había metido, le habían dejado una oficina para su uso particular pero no los materiales que necesitaría para hacer su trabajo así que llamó Franz para pedirle que se encargará el de Yuuki mientras se organizaba.

Paso la mañana organizando la oficina y conociendo a las personas con que trabajaría, algunos le miraban recelosos pensando que su apellido era el motivo de que le dieran el trabajo, acostumbrado a que su apellido levantara miradas ignoro sugerencias maliciosas y trato amable pero distante a todos aunque las mujeres desde el principió fueron dóciles en su presencia.

El primer día de trabajo no terminó sino hasta el anochecer, preocupado por haber dejado tanto tiempo Yuuki opto por comprarle algunos caramelos antes de regresar a casa. Tal vez endulzar su paladar funcionaría lo suficiente.

—¿Tuvo un buen día señor? –preguntó Franz quitándole el abrigo una vez que entró a la casa.

—Fue interesante –dijo él—. ¿Dónde está Yuuki?

—Esta en la sala leyendo un libro.

—Debía estar realmente aburrida –Kaname vio que Franz lo miraba interrogante—. Yuuki no es muy apegada a los libros a menos que no le quedé otro remedio.

—Ah –a Franz le tenía sin cuidado los hábitos de la chica así que se limito a decirle la hora de la cena y se fue.

Kaname pensó que tal vez deliberadamente había dejado a Yuuki sola, era cierto que se tenía que presentar al trabajo pero no tenía que empezar a hacer todo lo que hizo ese día, la presencia de Yuuki debería tenerlo contento pero aún se sentía resentido con ella, ¿Debería hablarle sobre su enojo? Eso haría.

—Yuuki –pronuncio Kaname entrando a la sala iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea desde lejos se veía la corona de pelo, ella estaba sentada en un sofá que le daba la espalda.

—Ah, ¿Ya llegaste? –Yuuki se levanto y fue hasta donde Kaname que quedo parado a apenas cinco pasos de ella—. No pensé que me recordarías.

Kaname estuvo a punto de hacer algo impropio de su habitual conducta educada y correcta, por un instante sintió el deseo de silbar en la misma forma que hacía un marinero, un mercader o un mozo cuando veían a una preciosa mujer frente a ellos. _Fiú, Fiú_.

Por supuesto no silbo de hecho durante unos largos minutos permaneció quieto detallando el rostro de Yuuki, ahí estaban los ojos chocolate que el conocía tan bien, el pelo caoba tan largo que se extendía hasta por debajo de la cintura haciéndose un remolino en la zona baja. Era el rostro, el pelo, las manos y todo ellos realzando por algo tan sencillo como un vestido.

Ni si quiera era un vestido ostentoso, pero era el primer vestido que veía a Yuuki, era el primer vestido que realmente se queda observando interesado, el tema de la moda era un tema nulo para él a pesar de las platicas que había escuchado a Ruka y Rima sobre el tema, el solo veía un vestido blanco con adornos azul marino que buscaban el contraste en zonas especificas como el cuello, no recordaba que el cuello de Yuuki pareciera hecho para ser mordido.

—¿Qué hacías? -fue la absurda pregunta de Kaname cuando se dio cuenta de lo raro que se veía.

—Leyendo –Yuuki le mostró el libro que llevaba el titulo grabado en la portada—. No me a dado tiempo terminarlo, ¿Sabes de que va?

Conociendo a Yuuki no habría llegado más lejos que de un par de paginas. Kaname pudo experimentar los síntomas de un colapso al ver que la lectura de Yuuki era Drácula. El hombre muerto que vagaba por el mundo tomando la sangre de las doncellas, Kaname vio de nuevo el cuello de Yuuki y sintió que por primera vez esa absurda historia fantástica cobraba sentido, el cuello de la chica frente a él bien merecía ser probado. La pregunta era, ¿Se atrevería él a hacerlo?

_Días más tarde…_

La platica que Kaname había planeado tener con Yuuki se retraso desde que la vio enfundada en un vestido por primera vez, pero ese día era fin de semana y el trabajo no lo salvaría de concentrar su atención en ella. El día de hoy su vestido era de un azul celeste e incluso usaba sombrero y guantes.

—¿Seguro que hoy no necesitas ir a trabajar?

—Bastante seguro.

Kaname se sintió enternecer al ver la discreta sonrisa de Yuuki, no se había quejado de la poca atención que le había prestado a veces de forma deliberada, enternecido con ella la invitó a pasear por el parque Calton Hill. Le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomo con una sonrisa que iluminaba el día, Kaname empezó a contarle del trabajo que estaba haciendo en Edimburgo y la razón de porque llegará tarde a casa.

—Tú no tienes que entretenerme, después de todo yo me apunte a tu viaje sin consentimiento tuyo.

—Estaré más pendiente de ti.

—Eso me gustaría, estaba pensando en enviarte cartas como cuando te fuiste a Londres.

—¿Te refieres a las cartas dónde mencionabas a Zero?

La pregunta incomodo a Yuuki y arranco una mirada amarga a Kaname, intentando ignorar el odio que se desataba en su mente el siguió caminando como si nada aunque sabía que la sonrisa de Yuuki se había borrado. Ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta que las personas se preguntaban la razón del silencio del guapo hombre de cabellos caoba y la chica que iba de su brazo.

—¿Te gustaría sentarte?

Yuuki asintió y de alguna forma Kaname logro ubicar un lugar con sombra donde acomodarse, alrededor había varias familias y grupos de amigos pero ninguno interesado en ellos dos.

—No deseo atacarte, pero parece que no se como dejar de hacerlo –Kaname detuvo a Yuuki cuando ella iba a decir algo—. Necesito explicarte que…¿Qué te sucede?

Yuuki siguió sonriendo pero cierta tensión en su rostro delataba cierto dolor, Kaname se fijo entonces en los nuevos zapatos y de golpe comprendió que la había forzados a caminar más de lo recomendable. Con su nuevo vestuario el parecía haber perdido sus sentidos, cualquier recelo que pudo sentir por la huida con Zero se esfumó en ese momento.

—Déjame ayudarte.

—Kaname, ¿Pero que haces? –Yuuki miro sorprendida como el se hincaba y comenzaba a quitarle el zapato—. Las personas nos están mirando –murmuró entre dientes.

—Déjalos mirar.

La castaña casi estallo en shock cuando el tomo su pie y comenzó un suave masaje, hipnotizado le vio hablar pero no entendió lo que decía el tacto de sus manos le provocaba un calor pintado en sus mejillas.

_Continuará…_

_Y bien, ¿Les gustó? :D  
><em>

_REVIEW : REPLY **εїз **_

**mishauchiha**: ¡Hola! Me emociono mucho cuando me dicen que hasta por el celular leen el fic, eres la segunda persona que me dice algo parecido xD Muchas gracias por el tiempo que te tomo dejarme todo ese mensaje desde el celular, mucho gusto Luciana yo soy Lorena y te doy la bienvenida al fic :D Jaja pronto sabras que paso con Zero, jaja pobre Franz, Yuuki y Kaname aun les resta mucho que contar. Un abrazo, se te quiete también :D

Elsy82: Hola! Que gusto que la historia te atrapara, espero que disfrutes con el nuevo capitulo y la pareja, un abrazo y gracias por leer :D

**tesh0812**: Hey! Jaja si haces el dibujo de Ichijo me lo pasas! Es un personaje que adoro, en cuanto a Zero...ya aparecera jaja. Saludos y gracias :D

Flor-VIB412: Jaja siento haberte dejado en suspenso querida Flor, mi salud va en mejora pero bueno existe un pero. Te mando un fuerte abrazo, se te quiere :D

**Anzu-San**: Hola Anzu! Que gusto vernos de nuevo xD Jaja no eh leido muchos fics de VK pero me alegra que te guste mi Yuuki jajaja, el cinco ya esta online espero que te guste. Ichijou cupido aun tiene trabajo por hacer, GO! Jaja saludos y gracias por comentar :D


	7. Capitulo VI

Si había algo a lo que Aidou era adicto eso era a la belleza, la que veía en el delicado rostro de una joven, la que sentía cuando escuchaba una opera, incluso la belleza de un poema de Beckett. Pero siempre terminaba regresando a lo mismo.

La belleza que más le conquistaba era la de Kaname con sus movimientos fluidos, su tono de voz áspero y grave, las sencillez y elegancia de su porte, eso lo había conquistado pero el amor, el verdadero amor era Juuri Kuran. Era la mujer que había esperado toda su vida, el hecho de que le doblara la edad, fuera casada y su hijo fuera su ídolo poco importaba al rubio.

—Eh escrito un nuevo poema –comentó Aidou a Ichijo mientras desayunaban—. Se titula la belleza de mi amor.

—Ah –Ichijo sonreía y luego soltaba una fuete risotada que lograba enojar a Aidou—. No entiendo tu insistencia con los poemas el último fue tan malo que incluso a nuestra amable anfitriona le costó dirigirte la palabra cuando lo recitaste con voz de enclenque.

—Mis palabras le robaron el aliento –dijo Aidou intentando no recordar el bochornoso incidente y el comentario de su voz ese día.

—Tus palabras nos robaron el aliento a todos fue igual que un golpe al estómago, además no creo que la impresiones mucho sabiendo que su esposo es escritor. Él ya te lleva la ventaja de escribir dos libros con dedicatoria para ella.

Aidou inspiro un momento y luego pareció desprenderse de su alma y quedar en estado inanimado, Ichijo siguió bebiendo su té con una sonrisa en el rostro el ya sabía que a su amigo no le costaba nada enamorarse o tener fijación por cosas bonitas, no se sorprendió cuando Juuri entró y los saludó, desde que estaban en casa de Kieran la madre de Kaname procuraba atenderlos.

—Hola queridos, ¿Qué tiene planeado para hoy?

Aidou se recupero mágicamente y ofreció su sonrisa más galante a Juuri, los dos empezaron hablar y bromear mientas teniendo a Ichijo como mero espectador pero toda la atención que les prestaba se evaporo cuando escucho los cascos de un caballo y a la distancia reconoció a Zero cabalgando sobre su yegua gris.

—Zero –pronunció Juuri y se apresuro a recibir al chico de ojos violeta que respiraba agitadamente al bajar del caballo—. Estás bien, ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en regresar?

—Juuri, necesitamos hablar.

**MY FAIR LADY  
><strong>

Por: Erol

**_EDIMBURGO, ESCOCIA_**.

Si su padre logrará ver lo rápido que se levantaba Yuuki por las mañanas habría quedado sorprendido, la usualmente perezosa castaña siempre sufría de dificultades para dejarse arrastrar fuera de la cama. Por la ventana pudo ver que ese sería otro luminoso día en Edimburgo, lo primero que haría sería arreglar su cama, por mucho que Franz se molestara con ella por hacerlo había ciertas costumbre que se negaba a perder.

La vida con Kaname parecía perfecta desde el día en el parque, él ya no había mencionado nada sobre Zero en su lugar siempre intentaba contar a Yuuki sobre sus días en Londres y del trabajo que estaba haciendo en Edimburgo. Ese día le había pedido acompañarlo al hospital para retirarle los puntos de la cabeza, Yuuki se planto frente a su guardarropa intentando encontrar un vestido sencillo y adecuado para un hospital.

Sus mirada la llevó a encontrar de inmediato la prenda que necesitaba, un vestido rosa sin demasiados adornos que podría usar con unas bailarinas del mismo color y como adorno podía usar una diadema en el cabello. Una vez que estuvo lista bajo emocionada por las escaleras ignorando a Franz cuando la vio correr cuesta abajo por las escaleras.

—¡Ya estoy lista! –dijo a Yuuki a Kaname al verlo parado frente a la chimenea.

—¿Quieres desayunar antes de irnos? –preguntó él.

—No es necesario –Yuuki se acercó para ver el retrato de María Kurenai que parecía sonreírle burlonamente—. María es muy bonita, ¿Tan bonita como en esa imagen?

—Es más bonita aún –Kaname miro divertido el nerviosismo de Yuuki y no se resistió a decir—. ¿Sabes que estuvimos prometidos? Los abuelos querían que nos casáramos y yo accedí.

—¿Entonces es tu prometida?

—Yo accedí pero ella no, soy dos años mayor que ella y me considero demasiado viejo, ¿Tú también me consideras un viejo Yuuki?

—Nunca –la castaña lo miro sonreír y solo pudo mirar cuando el se acerco y tomándole el brazo le dio un beso en la muñeca que provoco corrientes eléctricas en su cuerpo.

—Al final a nadie le importo el compromiso y terminó siendo una broma, aunque algunas personas de aquí parece que no lo olvidaron. Por ejemplo, Franz o su esposa Daphne, la mujer con la que te lleva a hacerte un vestuario.

—¡Ah!

—Pensé que tendrías más que decir –Kaname se retiro cuando vio que ella se daba cuenta de lo divertido que estaba con sus reacciones.

Kaname recibió un golpe tan ligero de parte de Yuuki que no pudo contener la risa y cuando salieron de la casa todavía se le podía ver sonriendo por el enfurruñamiento de su compañera. Si Yuuki llegó a imaginar que el hospital sería todo solemnidad estaba muy equivocada, gente iba y venía pero una vez que Kaname hablo para pedir una cita para retirar los puntos de su cabeza toda la atención se femenina se volcó sobre él.

—Será un gusto atenderlo –dijo una enfermera con tono sensual.

—Me gustaría revisarlo a fondo –comentó una doctora devorándolo con la mirada.

—Si quieres yo me haré cargo de ti –fue la invitación de alguien más.

Yuuki miraba y escuchaba todo indignada y su humor prometía estallar, por eso cuando ambos pasaron a una habitación desierta con una enfermera obviamente interesada en quitarle los puntos a Kaname y de ser posible también la ropa la castaña tuvo que apartarse de los objetos que vio cerca de una bandeja, algunos suficientemente filosos para ser clavados como estacas en la mujer que se inclinaba de más sobre el paciente.

—Eso es todo –dijo la mujer—. ¿Quieres que haga algo más por ti?

—¡No, no quiere! –gritó Yuuki agitando un brazo en movimientos frenéticos hasta darse cuenta como esta chocaba contra un cristal que le corto la mano.

—¡Yuuki! –gritó Kaname que no entendía de donde había salido esa explosión de enojo.

_Minutos más tarde…_

—Creo que no tenemos de que preocuparnos con el vendaje y la inyección estarás bien –dijo la enfermera sentada frente a Yuuki que la había curado con una paciencia y tacto admirables.

—¿No sería bueno que la revisará un medico? –preguntó Kaname que había estado observando el trabajo de la enfermera todo el rato.

—No es necesario, puedo llamar a uno pero es apenas una cortada.

—Casi no me duele –dijo Yuuki aunque por la mirada que recibió de Kaname era obvio que no le creía nada.

—Señor –dijo la enfermera—. ¿Por qué no va a pagar la factura del hospital mientras llamó un medico para que revise a su novia? De esa forma queda usted más tranquilo.

Su novia. Yuuki se quedo callada y sonrojada cuando Kaname salió dejándola con la enfermera que la miraba curiosa y era con toda probabilidad la única enfermera que no se había pegado como lapa a su NO novio.

—Voy a buscar al doctor de guardia.

—¡No lo hagas! –la castaña suspiro para luego decir—. De verdad no me duele, mi malestar se debe a otra cosa.

—¿Sí? –la enfermera miraba sonriente a Yuuki—. ¿Puedo saber a qué?

—A los celos –admitió en una voz tan baja que apenas si se le escuchó aún así Yuuki miro con sorpresa a la enfermera que parecía entenderla—. ¿No te parezco extraña?

—No, yo también me enojaría si mi novio recibiera muchas atenciones de las chicas aunque ellas solo están celosas por la forma que tiene él de mirarte.

—¿Cómo me mira?

—¿Qué como te mira? –la enfermera sonrío por la sincera preocupación de Yuuki—. Mejor busco al doctor o tu novio querrá mi renuncia por escrito por no cuidarte, por cierto soy Sayori Wakaba. Mucho gusto.

El doctor casi río cuando su enfermera le comento que tenía que revisar una cortada por que de otro modo tendría problemas con el novio, la sonrisa se le borró cuando vio el metro noventa del novio que parecía querer la más completa confirmación de que Yuuki estaría bien. Al doctor le costo casi media hora lograr convencerlo de que su novia estaba bien y que su presencia solo esta alterando las hormonas femeninas del lugar.

—Del uno al diez, ¿Qué tan enojado estás conmigo?

—Un once –Kaname miro estremecer a Yuuki y luego la hizo pasar dentro de la casa—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre cortarte la mano?

—Al menos lo hice en un hospital, deberías ver las ventajas –bromeo Yuuki que termino derrotada por la mirada fría de los ojos masculinos—. ¿No podrías perdonarme?

—Ya lo hice.

Kaname siempre era derrotado por Yuuki incluso cuando está no se deba cuenta, eso ocurría la mayor parte del tiempo, ninguno de los dos dejo de mirarse hasta que un carraspeo y una risita delataron la presencia de Damian y María Kurenai.

—¿No vas a saludar a tu abuelo y tu prima? –preguntó Damian.

—Hola primito –fue el melódico saludo de María.

Yuuki no habría dicho que se había quedado sorprendida, las palabras exactas eran que había quedado helada. María la miraba curiosa mientras se acercaba para ver de cerca a la chica que su primo tenía tomada de la mano, era obvio que la joven Kurenai estaba intrigada.

—¿No nos vas a presentar?

—Permitan que les presente a Yuuki Croos la mejor amiga de mi infancia y la persona que más quiero en Escocia.

—¿Sólo en Escocia? Bueno en Londres a la que más querías era a mi –dijo María abrazando a Kaname hasta hacer que soltará a la castaña—. Estoy un poco celosa Yuuki no soporto muy bien que tengas la atención de mi primo.

Damian observaba todo divertido con las actitudes siempre infantiles de María, era obvio que su nieto aún no sabía como manejar los caprichos de su prima y la pequeña Yuuki tampoco se daba cuenta del interés que había generado.

ღ **VAMPIRE KNIGHT** ღ

Juuri se las había ingeniado para quedarse a solas con Zero lo que no había sido tarea fácil porque en cuanto Aidou se percató de la llegada del viajero se empeño en retarlo a un duelo por haber ofendido al ídolo de toda su vida, era obvio que Zero también estaba deseando liarse a golpes con alguien pero la persuasión de la mujer había hecho que todo quedara en palabras.

—Tardaste mucho tiempo en regresar.

—Lo habría hecho antes pero luego del incendio y de averiguar que Yuuki había sido rescatada por un "_príncipe_" me tope con Rido.

—¿Está en Escocia? –Juuri sintió que la sangre la abandonaba—. ¿Hablaste con él?

—Incluso de hacerlo el no recordaría nada estaba tan borracho que lo sacaron entres tres hombres de todas formas si el regresa y se encuentra contigo, Haruka y tu hijo no dudo que revele tu secreto.

—Kaname no está y tengo entendido que no regresara dentro de poco puede que para entonces Rido se haya ido de nuevo.

—Lo dudó –Zero se acerco y tomo las temblorosas manos de Juuri—. Debes contarles a todos la verdad has guardado silencio por demasiado tiempo.

—Sabes que no puedo –Juuri no pudo contener las lágrimas y se acepto el abrazo del muchachito que ella misma había llevado a esa casa junto con su hermano.

Ninguno de los dos se percato de la silenciosa salida de Ichijo que procesaba las palabras que había escuchado, aparentemente la familia Kuran nunca sufría por aburrimiento.

ღ **VAMPIRE KNIGHT** ღ

Una semana entera había pasado y Yuuki no dejaba de repetirse que hubiera preferido quedarse con la foto de María porque la persona en vivo y a color ya la tenía harta. María Kurenai no sabía lo que era la palabra descanso, había decidido por si misma que Yuuki fuera su amiga y acompañante por todo Edimburgo y cómo Kaname se había unido a su abuelo en el trabajo y rara vez habían parado en casa no tenían idea del tropel de cosas que María había querido hacer.

Habían visitado todas las tiendas del lugar y María no parecía nunca cansada de comprarse ropa, siempre vestidos que realzaban su belleza y hechizaban a quién la viera andar con su pequeña figura por las calles, habían jugado tenis, canasta e incluso póker. Yuuki siempre había sido activa pero seguirle el paso a la chica Kurenai era una tarea ardua, ¡Pero si incluso habían ido a pescar!

—Lo de pescar no fue buena idea –comentaba María cuando regresaban en el carruaje—. No soporto el hedor y luego usar gusanos como carnada, ¡Aquello fue repugnante!

—Lo sé –fue lo único que dijo Yuuki.

—¡Ya lo tengo! –dijo María de repente con energía renovada—. ¡Visitemos a Kaname!

—¡Eso no! –gritó Yuuki e ignoro la mirada de María—. No podemos ir porque abrieron una tienda de sombreros, ¿No quieres ir?

—Sombreros –María estaba resplandeciente—. ¡OH Yuuki no sabes lo mucho que amo los sombreros!

No lo sabía pero la castaña lo imaginaba perfectamente de todas formas cualquier cosa era buena con tal de alejar a María de Kaname, siempre que tenía oportunidad de verlo captaba toda su atención y dejaba a todos los demás fuera, lo abrazaba, hacía comentarios cerca de su oído y si lo notaba distraído hacía todo lo posible por llamar su atención.

El carruaje paró frente a la tienda de sombreros y ninguna de las dos chicas dio cuenta que frente a la acera de la misma Kaname camina con Damian que no tardo en reconocer a su nieta y a Yuuki.

—¿Por qué no vas con ellas? –sugirió Damian—. Si dejas a Yuuki otro poco con María no quedará mucho de ella dentro de poco.

—Están haciendo compras –Kaname hizo una mueca—. Además me parece bien que Yuuki pueda conocer Edimburgo y María sin proponérselo la entretenga.

—De todas formas te instó a que vayas con ellas –Damian sonrío al decir—. Seguro que una de las dos agradecerá el descanso que le puedas ofrecer.

—Tengo trabajo abuelo.

—Y yo soy tu jefe y te doy el día, ¡Obedece ya!

—Solo quería que lo dijeras –Kaname se despidió y no tardo en cruzar las puertas de la tienda—. ¡Yuuki, María!

Kaname se extraño de ver el caluroso recibimiento de su prima y de Yuuki solo una fría mirada, María de inmediato supo atraer la atención, iba y venía pidiendo sombreros y corriendo a los espejos para verse de inmediato, mientras ella se ocupaba de sus compras su primo se acercó a Yuuki hasta levantar su barbilla.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? No pensaba en incomodarte.

—No lo haces –Yuuki suspiro sin saber explicarse.

Él la estudiaba desconcertado cuando uno de los sombreros le llamó la atención, era de terciopelo, con una cinta y un coqueto moño alrededor, combinaba bien con el vestido que Yuuki usaba ese día, fue a tomarlo y cuando regreso lo coloco sobre la cabeza castaña.

—¿Te gusta? Pero que tonto soy –él la jalo y la llevó hasta un espejo—. Ahora si, ¿Te gusta? Dime que te gusta o te compraré la tienda entera hasta dar con el que te guste.

Los dos rieron pero la reacción de él fue más lejos cuando beso la mejilla de la castaña y luego tomo su muñeca para besarla también de repente el acto pareció sumamente intimo.

—¿Estamos bien Yuuki?

—¿Qué a sido eso? –interrumpió María—. ¿Sólo Yuuki merece tus besos? A mi no me has visto desde hace rato y nunca me das un beso.

—María, María –dijo Kaname sin alejarse de Yuuki—. Ya deberías saber que no soy uno de tus admiradores que cumple tus caprichos, toda mi atención la reservo para la persona que quiero.

—Comprendo –dijo María mirando a Yuuki como un reto que superar, aplastar y luego deshacer—. El abuelo tenía razón en decir que Edimburgo podía ser más divertido de lo que yo imaginaba.

❥ _Continuará..._

Un capitulo un poco corto, creo, jaja espero que hayan disfrutado con él. Estaremos en contacto :D

㋡ **Gracias por sus comentarios**:

✿ lorena espino ✿lorena ✿mishauchiha ✿Flor-VIB412 ✿tesh0812


	8. A V I S O

Hola chicas!

Bueno después de mucho estarlo pensando, y de que me siguen llegando mensajes preguntando, ¿Continuaras el fic?

La respuesta es SI. El fic tendrá una continuación y claro llegare hasta el final, es decir, hasta las ultimas consecuencias para terminarlo. Esto, les pido una disculpa por tanto tiempo de demora pero debido a mi carrera me resulta muy difícil ir al dia con la historia, por lo mismo, y sin quererles dar esperanzas en verano, calculo que retomare la historia hasta mediados de Diciembre.

Muchas gracias por su comentarios, espero que me apoyen por esta vez.

Estado actual del fic: HIATUS.

**GAIASOLE**


End file.
